


The Sighing, Soaring Raven

by 7cinnamonroses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bantha cruelty, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Finn & Rey Friendship, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Jakku is a desert, Minor Violence, No space travels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Birdy, Slow Burn, The Force is Magic, The Singing Springing Lark!AU, Thievery Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7cinnamonroses/pseuds/7cinnamonroses
Summary: Once upon a time, a girl who had been left behind in the desert saved a raven only to gain a furry beast.





	1. Once Upon A Time

Yet another day under the desert’s blazing sun dawned. The heat appeared to be in a particular hurry to oppress those having to work under it today, much to the young scavanger’s displeasure. While riding her hover-bike to the next wreckage, scalding winds scourged against the meek protection that was her clothing. She barely took notice. It wasn’t like this was a novelty. Every day in the desert was another day of oppression, heat and hunger. After 12 years she considered heat a minor nuisance.

The patched-up machine roared as she sped up a high dune. She sighed behind the rough scarf that was covering her lower face. She’d have to get her hands on some new fuel soon, or she’d be in trouble. There was no way that she’d be able to both make her way to the more secluded wreckages and take her findings back to town without any means of transportation. Today she’d start to take a few extra parts and save them to get fuel. She was sure she’d manage until then… Maybe she’d have to cut back on the food. Rey –this being the girl’s name– didn’t like the idea, but it was better to go hungry for two days as opposed to slowly starve over the next few weeks.

Every day brought the same dreary routine of scavenging, haggling with Plutt or –on her more lucky days– traveling traders, a small meal and a few hours of rest. Only on rare occasions this routine would be disturbed and on even fewer occasions she granted them to distract her. It had only been a few times that she had been able to obtain parts that were valuable enough for her to afford not worrying about her next meal. Rey wouldn’t survive if she became distracted. Nobody would care whether she starved or not, most of them too busy not to suffer the same fate. Weakness was not forgiven in the Jakku desert, no matter how young you were.

That lesson had been learnt the hard way. When she had been younger and had only had hunger and thirst for company she had wondered why her family would leave her here out of all place. They had had no other choice, of that the girl was sure. Rey just hoped that they hadn’t forgotten about her, just like she had never forgotten about their promise to come back for her.

A large wreckage finally came into view. As one of the remnants of a war that had happened about 30 years earlier, it now littered the golden ground. It’s rusting shell had started to make it look like a caricature of the once proud ship that would’ve floated through the sand beneath it like water. It was large enough to throw a shadow that reached Rey when she was still a good distance away from it. Not that this shadow gave her relief from the heat.

With a thud, she landed next to her bike and made her way into the war machine through a gaping hole just in front of her. The young woman tried not to think about the many lives that had been extinguished when her now-entrance had been created. It was not something she could allow herself to dwell on. That kind of tactfulness had no place in the desert. She had been a child of 7 when she had gathered that knowledge.

How foolish she had been then! During her first days, Rey had been convinced that they would return any minute now. People whose faces she couldn’t recall had left her with Unkar Plutt for reasons she didn’t remember. For those few early days she had done little but waiting and staring into the vast emptiness of the desert. The bulging man’s patience had run thin fairly quickly however and a week after she had arrived he had stopped giving her food. Eventually she had been so hungry that she begged him for even the tiniest morsel of bread. He had thrust her into a room filled with old metal, ordered her to clean up the mess if she wanted to eat and left her to it. The seven year old child’s cheeks had been stained by tears, her tiny body bend over from the pain that had its’ origin in the emptiness of her belly by the time he came back –5 hours later.  
After that day, Rey had worked every day without fail. Her gaze still drifted towards the direction her family had left on a hover-skiff. With the first days of hunger, her little heart had begun to clasp desperately to hope. Desperation however became a constant threat. But no! She couldn’t become desperate! That was not who she had grown up to be. Now, at 19, she was capable to keep herself fed and defend herself if need be. The young woman had waited for so long now, a few more days couldn’t hurt. She was in no position to allow them to.

And once her family came back for her, everything would be alright.  
Those were the thoughts that kept her going through long, scalding days with too little food and barely enough water.

This particularly hot day was no different and after a few hours alone with her thoughts she had found enough parts to get three or even four portions of food. They were heavy, though not big and she had to pause a few times to drink or simply rest for a moment. The heat wouldn’t let off today and to linger wouldn’t benefit her at all. So she busied herself. Tonight another mark would be scratched into the wall of her home. Another survived day would sink down on its knees and shatter next to her feet.

As she drove through the main street of the small village that was Niima, she passed several stalls laden with water-containers, fabrics and food. Tonight she would be able to afford none of those, especially if she wanted to safe up for fuel.

Slowing down, the young woman’s hazel eyes scanned the area, looking for a hover-skiff. Not the one her family left in, that one would grip her attention the moment she’d enter town! The one she was trying to find would belong to one of the few luxuries of her life here. It was still novel, but she found herself both eager and anxious to see whether this luxury would continue to last yet another day.

 

_The Luxury: a friend_

 

“Over here!” a voice called out to her as she dragged her findings over to the tables to clean and polish them. A good impression could make the difference of a half portion when the traders were in a bad mood. One could never know when or why something might cause them to loose their temper and it was important to be prepared. Rey lifted her eyes and saw a young dark-skinned man who had lifted his arm in greeting. A slight smile twitched over Rey’s young, tanned face. So he had not left yet!

Her own mood became distinctly better and out of a sudden the weight that gave her trouble did not seem too bothersome anymore. When she finally made it towards the man who was only four or five years her senior, she let herself fall into a seat, nodded in greeting and got to work.

“So, you finally learnt not to forfeit your seat?!” she commented while furiously brushing some dirt off a converter.

“Hey, that was one time and I was trying to help you carry your stuff over!”

Rey looked up and grinned before preceding. This was not the moment to loose time. Right now, not a lot of scavangers were back, which meant whatever she would present would not have lost it’s worth yet because the trader already received twenty of them.

“And who was forced to help you when Gléviz and Hoxor had helped themselves to your goods?” she shot back, but her question held no bite.

The man’s name was Finn and his brown eyes were warm when he smiled. Rey had found him and his almost collapsing skiff on her way back to Niima about 64 days earlier. At first, she had not paid him any attention, even though her nature had urged her to stop and help him. The desert had taught her one thing though: Everyone fought for their own survival first! So she had conducted her business, collected some water and food and had set out for her home… only to pause.  
Since she had made it to the village, there had been no sight of that skiff or its’ passenger.

Not her business.

Absolutely not.

So she had made it back to her home, a secluded and well-hidden small wreckage she had repaired enough to lock and secure when she left in the mornings. Still, the man still plagued her mind and she had rolled her eyes. Not her problem. For that matter, he probably made it to Niima by now. There was a nagging feeling deep inside her however, one she had learnt to trust.

She had decided to store her food away and check. Maybe he had left behind his skiff and that could still be worth something in case he was dumb enough not to take the good parts with him!  
As it had turned out, Finn had still lingered by his skiff, looking around nervously while drinking from a large leather-flask. Somehow she had ended up allowing him to stay with her until the next day. By now she was glad for it.

He had told her that he was a merchant who had lost his way and she knew immediately that he was lying. No merchant who came all the way out here lost their way, nor did they travel alone. An inner voice told her to trust him and –while she had been suspicious– up until now, she didn’t regret that decision.

“I’ll be leaving for about four days in the morning.” Finn told her as they waited in line. He wanted to trade some of the goods he had brought with him –two daggers and a few rare spices– while Rey had quickly hidden two valuable, but small parts in the folds of her thin tunic.

“Where to this time?” she asked and felt her heart sink, before reminding herself that by now Finn had always come back. Still, it had been easy to get used to her new friend and she always felt uneasy whenever he said he’d leave. It slightly pacified her when he told her exactly how long he’d be gone, but it failed to put her at ease.

“I– What is Teedo doing over there?” he suddenly wondered.

Rey sighed.

She had already heard the bickering. Couldn’t one have a conversation without any interruptions? Turning around, she saw a small man, wearing heavy looking armour and filthy scarfs over his leather tunic. He was wrestling with a shaggy ball of fur that he had caught in a net.

Rey’s eyes shifted and suddenly held something akin to pity. Teedo often caught animals. In some cases he’d trade them alive, others would be killed and skinned. The dwarf would then either trade their fur, leather or meat or would use it himself.

Todays’ catch was a young Bantha, probably only a few weeks old and the young woman flinched. She’d love nothing more than to interfere. But she couldn’t. This had nothing to do with her and the last thing she needed was trouble with a fellow scavenger. So she turned away in an attempt to blend out the young animal’s cries.

She knew it was calling for its mother.

And she was painfully aware of how futile such calls were, no matter how desperate and heart wrenching. Her soul still shivered when Finn and her made it to the front of Unkar Plutt's shop.

 

* * *

 

 

Finn had returned the day before, just like he had said, but she had only seen him this morning, when she had traded a few parts for much needed fuel. He limbed towards her, a small grin on his face.

“Goodness, Finn...Your leg!” Rey exclaimed, eyes flicking between his bandaged limb and her friend’s face, barely taking his hand into account, which had also been bandaged.

“Barely hurts!” he told her, trying to laugh it off, but his smile did not warm his eyes as usual.

“What happened?” the girl pressed, worry seeping into her tone.

Finn sighed.

“I’ll tell you tonight, Rey. May I come over to your old walker?”

The woman frowned. In the desert, house calls weren’t in fashion, nor were they welcome. Everyone tried to make do and allowing someone into your home could be dangerous. But this was Finn! Her friend Finn, who had once again come back, just like he said he’d do. Surely she could make an exception?!

Once more her eyes lingered on his leg.

“Does this prevent you from working?”  
Not that Finn scavenged a lot. Most of the time he got by with trading the goods he brought back with him from his travels. Plutt didn’t like it, but the young man never brought portions that might endanger his own business, so he took no steps to drive Finn away.

“Do you need food? Is it that?” Rey questioned further.

“No! No no, I am fine…”

Her hazel eyes narrowed and for a moment she held his gaze.

“Okay.” she finally conceded and soon after that she was off for another day of work. Her bleak surroundings becoming blurry while she sped through the desert, she allowed herself a small smile. This would be the first time in so long she’d allow anyone to share a meal with her. Back when she had first met Finn, she had made him sleep and eat in his skiff, not having deemed him trustworthy enough to allow him close to her. But tonight might turn out to be… nice!

Niceness was rare around these parts, so she cherished the mere idea of anything that might fit this category. Today she had something to look forward to after a hard day’s work and it made all the difference. The heat became bearable, her hunger was barely unpleasant and the water she drank tasted almost clean.

 

* * *

 

 

The parts she had found hadn’t been worth more than two and a half portions, which would enable her to trade them for proper food. She wanted to be able to give at least a small treat to Finn when he visited. Some fruit maybe! Usually she would not indulge herself like this, but tonight, she felt too joyous about the prospect of not having to eat in solitude to care. Who knew? Maybe he’d bring some food along?! Rey would make sure to offer him enough water since this was the only thing she made sure to keep in store at her home, but she wanted to indulge her friend. Up until now she had always come back, like he had promised.

Rey wandered towards the stalls that would trade their goods for portions. One held delicious looking fruit and nuts. The sight made her mouth water. The one portion she’d be able to spare wouldn’t afford her much, but it was all she had to offer and she was proud of it. She had worked hard all day and being able to bring something along with her that both she and her friend could enjoy made her happy.

Just when she opened her mouth to speak to the clerk, she saw Teedo, arguing with Unkar. Both men were shouting by now, their gestured being expressive and aggressive. Between them, one of Teedo’s nets moved. All Rey could make out was a dark, not too large creature struggling against its restraints.

It must have been her curiosity that moved her feet, because on a normal day she would not have engaged. But now she found herself walking into hearing distance.

“…supposed to do with it, eh? Couldn’t even stuff a pillow with those feathers!” the pale mass that was Unkar Plutt snapped, while Teedo glared up at him. Rey was vaguely aware that she wasn’t the only onlooker. Poor bastards! Unkar would be in a dreadful mood after this, which meant that some of them would go hungry tonight. From here, Rey could see that the dwarf had caught a black bird with a strong and nasty looking beak. It made unpleasant and rather loud noises as it struggled, attempting to snap the fabric that contained it with its beak. Clever little creature!

Teedo shrieked, telling Unkar that he could probably sell such a fine bird to some tradesmen.

“That monstrosity looks like it is about to die! Look at it, it is even too thin to make for a meal! Get out of my sight!” Unkar announced, finally fed up, and shoved the blinds of his window-counter closed.

Teedo hissed angrily at the window, flung the net to the ground and made to kick the bird. Before his foot could make an impact though, Rey called out for him to stop and reached out. Little Teedo, probably caught by surprise, fell over and landed on the ground. Laughter erupted from around them as Rey made her way towards him, without even knowing why. It had been a knee-jerk reaction. The bird meant nothing to her, why did it seem so cruel to allow it to suffer? She thought back to the little Bantha and those terrified cries and knew why. Plutt didn’t want the bird. Teedo didn’t want it either. She was not doing anything that would disturb a transaction.

A question burned in her throat. She tried to swallow it. This was none of her business! You didn't get involved in Jakku. It would not do her good to appear weak or soft. She was Rey. She couldn't have soft-spots.  
  
**_Don't get involved... turn and go!_** a cold, dark whisper urged.

“What do you want for it?” Rey instead heard herself address the dwarf who still seemed to be dazzled by finding himself on the ground.

The bird fell silent.


	2. Affectionate Little Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we have Chapter No 2.  
> Thanks to the people who left kudos and subscribed. You guys are lovely.  
> Btw: I ought to mention that English is not my first-language, so in case I mess up do excuse it. I am about to begin my Thesis and decided on a topic that'll require me to write it in English, thus I am trying to get back into writing more than tumblr-comments. In case I make asinine mistakes though, feel free to tell me off... gently?!
> 
> Oh and in case you feel like it: I've got a Reylo blog over at tumblr called contains-the-force Drop me a line, say Hi :)

Her eyes kept drifting towards the dark shadow that soared through the air next to her while she made her way home. While she had been freeing the black bird out of it’s confinement, she had been convinced that it would fly away immediately. It had appeared to be very eager for its’ freedom back when Teedo was trying to sell it to Plutt. She had accounted the animal’s silence to exhaustion.

However, when she unbound the net, making sure the wings would not be caught in the rough ropes, she had expected a sudden rush of energy. But: Nothing! The moment Rey sat back, waiting for the big bird’s take-off, it just stood there and stared at her in a curious manner.

“Well…” she had found herself saying. “Enjoy freedom and stay away from nets.”

After that she had gotten to her feet and walked away, she percieved movement. Good, it would fly away now. The young woman had felt good then. She had been able to set a creature free. Usually she did not get to do a good deed, so this exception to the rule felt wonderful. It didn’t really matter that this act of kindness had cost her the opportunity to provide something extra to her friend. Finn had not known about the surprise she had planned, so he would not be disappointed when she only showed up with one portion to feed herself. Saving the bird had felt right and more important than a few berries and a handful of nuts.

Out of the corner of her eye she had seen that the black mass had not been getting away, but closer. Casually, she had looked over her shoulder and came to a sudden halt, startling the bird. It had taken another hop forward and tilted its head to the side, giving her a quizzical look. Rey had frowned, turned her gaze towards her bike and had begun to walk off again, only to stop after a few steps, catching the bird in mid-hop.

“What?” she had heard herself wonder, bending down to sit on her haunches. “Don’t follow me. You’re free to go… or fly.”

The bird had just stared at her for a few seconds before hopping towards her as if to get her moving. She remained though.

“You’re not hurt, are you? Are your wings okay?”

With that she had reached out, expecting the movement to startle the creature and find out whether its wings were unharmed. It had spread its wings alright, and with a quick beat and a particularly high hop, had landed on Rey’s arm while she had stumbled to her feet, staring at the peculiar thing.

“Hey… You… Move!” she had demanded and begun to jerk her arm a bit. The rather large bird had been heavier than it looked. It had just cawed once and flapped its wings to keep its balance on her arm, but had seemed dreadfully unaffected by her attempt to get rid of it.

“You are weird!” Rey had informed the cumbersome creature. It had cawed as if to answer and cocked its head to the side once more.

She had decided that it was time to use a different strategy and moved towards her hover bike. The bird would not be able to sit on her arm once she would begin to drive, right?

Well, if she had thought that this would get rid off her companion, it turned out that she had been mistaken, because while the bird may have taken off when the engine had come to life with a load roar, it kept close as she travelled through the desert.

Maybe it was hungry?

Thirsty?

Still wondering what caused the bird’s fixation when she climbed off her bike, she felt an unfamiliar weight on her shoulder and stumbled to the side while twisting her body away. She almost fell, ending up barely catching herself. Rey whirled around to stare at the bird that sat in front of her, its caws almost sounding amused.

“Why, you little…” no point in arguing with a bird, no matter what a nuisance it was. Maybe it did need sustenance?

Kneeling down, she grabbed her water bottle and poured the last of the liquid into the cap. When it was offered to the bird, the animal came closer and started to drink.

So it had been that. It would be gone in a minute, never to be seen again. Nobody would remain in this god-forsaken place without a good reason.

“I guess it’ll be easier to get back where you came from once it is a bit darker anyway, hm?” she breathed, a small smile appearing on her face. “Maybe Finn will bring something for you to eat, too?”

Apparently having had its fill, the bird looked up at her and cawed. Rey snorted and reached out very slowly to see whether the clingy little thing would fly away.

Certainly, it did look at her hand a bit doubtful, but kept perfectly still. The inky feathers were surprisingly soft against her fingers. When the creature wrapped its head around what she was doing it got a bit closer and nuzzled its head into the palm of her hand, obviously enjoying the attention.

“Affectionate one, aren’t you?!” she wondered and as if to affirm her statement it cawed once. She shook her head, amused by such antics. Hopefully the little guy would be save on his way back home, wherever that home was. Maybe he lived in the forests that were about a good two days travel away. This thought made her pause. Animals such as this one weren’t regular inhabitants of the desert and she felt the unpleasant beginnings of worry. What if he wouldn’t make it back? Was he even used to the heat? How did he even get here? … and when did she decide that the animal was male in the first place? Sure, he was rather large she supposed, but this was the first time she remembered seeing a bird like this. Maybe the females of their species were the larger specimens. Anyway, she’d have to be careful not to become used to it, because this bird would not stay with her. Gender wasn’t important, because she surely wasn’t going to pick out a name for him… it.

A tug on the binding around her arm pulled her back into reality. Her eyes flickered down and watched the bird with a piece of cloth caught in its beak and tugged almost shyly. Once he –IT!– had her attention the bird withdrew, but kept looking at her expectantly.

“Hungry?” she inquired, but the bird just nudged her hand with his head, obviously eager for another caress. It suddenly occurred to Rey that he might be someone’s pet. The way he almost immediately got used to her presence and was comfortable with being touched… Did Teedo steal him? Rey wouldn’t put it past him.

Just then she heard the familiar noise of Finn’s skiff. She grinned and held out her arm for the animal to sit on. He seemed confused for a second or two before catching on and accepting his place on her arm as she rose. As a reward, she gently ran her fingers over his feathered back, causing him to… sigh! Could birds even sigh?

Before she could pay any attention to the weird sound, she caught sight of Finn as he climbed off his transport bandage wrapped around his right hand.

“Sorry, a friend of mine arrived today and I had to make sure he got settled. That guy is not used to the heat and… What’s this?” the young man’s voice switched from good-natured rambling to shocked trepidation in a matter of heartbeats, his eyes focused on Rey’s arm.

His tone surprised her a bit, but just when she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong with him, the bird let out a strepitous shriek and before either Rey or Finn knew what was happening, a rustle of wings could be heard.

Finn called out and was barely able to get out of the way of this suddenly furious black mass that had been an affectionate ball of fluffy feathers a moment ago. It landed on Finn’s skiff, claws scratching against the metal audibly and stared at the young man who just stood there as if afraid to move a single muscle.

Rey had no idea what to do now. Didn’t the bird like men? Had Finn scared him? Her friend’s next words were the source of even more confusion.

“How did you find me?” he snapped and Rey was confused. Did he mean her or…?

None of them moved and Rey began to think that the black creature might have calmed down now.

“Finn…” Rey began, but he glanced over his shoulder and shushed her when a third voice could be heard. One that she had never heard before.

“ _So it is Finn, now, is it?!_ ” the voice inquired, sounding almost amused. It was a man’s voice, deep and not entirely unpleasant. Rey glanced around, trying to find him.

“Where is he?” she whispered while tentatively approaching her friend.

“There.” came the answer, accompanied by a jerk of Finns head towards the bird. For the umpteenth time Rey felt herself frown. Had he been in the sun for too long today? Her eyes drifted to the perfectly still bird.

“Are you feeling alright?” she wondered and placed a hand on his shoulder. A sudden itch made her sensible to eyes being fixed on her and she turned her head towards the black creature’s intelligent gaze. He cocked his head at her before looking straight at Finn.

“ _Hiding in the desert… how quaint._ ” The bird commented and Rey had to fight back a yelp, but couldn’t help but gape.

“…The bird talked…” her voice was uncharacteristically faint. Not that a situation such as this didn’t constitute bafflement. Her friend however seemed less inclined to be thrown off by some syllables leaving the animal’s beak.

“Yeah, that son of a bitch does that.” Finn informed her.

“ _And here I thought you were too fond of my mother to recognise her true nature…_ ” the bird mused and Rey could feel Finn’s muscles tighten beneath her palm, saw his hands clench into fists. He flinched and unclenched the right one. “ _So, Finn! How is your hand, Finn? Did the burning already spread, Finn?_ ” the voice mocked.

Finn didn’t answer and while Rey yearned to inquire what was wrong with his hand, but settled on keeping quiet for now.

“ _But enough idle chatter… where is it, thief?_ ”

“Its gone.” The young man retorted evenly.

“ _Don’t bore me with your lies, it is tedious._ ”

Rey didn’t understand. Talking birds were not something you saw every day, but she was beginning to wrap her head around the general topic and sentiments that were at work here. They obviously knew one another. Not that it made any sense, but for the moment Rey was happy with accepting the current state of things. The bird talked, it knew Finn well enough to know when he was lying and those two did not like each other.

“Y-You stole something? From that bird’s master?” she asked in a low voice.

“Not now, Rey. I’ll explain later.” Finn told her, voice gentle but tense.

“ _I want the stone!_ ” came the voice of the bird again. “ _You’ve got two days to return it and we’ll speak no more of the matter. Who knows? Maybe you’ll even be able to keep the arm._ ”

“Or else what?”

“ _Or I’ll come and get it myself._ ”

With that and a last threatening caw the bird soared up into the sky. Two sets of eyes followed it until they could no longer see its dark shape, not daring to blink until they were sure it was gone.  
A huff escaped Finn’s mouth before he met Rey’s eyes. They were burning into his.

“I think you’ve got a lot to explain!”

“Indeed, I do…” he agreed. “Rey…” suddenly he flinched and grabbed his right arm, holding it close to his body, sinking to his knees.


	3. Of Brave Idiots & Their Faithful Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-* Thank you so much for those comments, the kudos and the bookmarks and all those lovely subscriptions, guys!!!!!  
> They made my day and kept me working on this and future chapters.

Rey was deaf to her own shriek as she knelt down next to Finn’s writhing form. Focused only on her friend, she did not feel the hot grains of sand against her skin. All she was sensible to were his pained groans. With shaking, but capable hands Rey attempted to get a hold on the limb the man next to her clutched tightly. Every effort proved to be futile however. As soon as she so much as grazed his skin with her fingertips, Finn turned away from her, tears running down his tense face. Her ears were filled by his anguish. It pained her to see him like that, so she doubled her effort to help.

“Let me see!” she hissed desperately as he winced in pain.

Finn didn’t react and the young woman was at a loss. If he continued on like this, he’d surely loose consciousness and what good would that do? Then suddenly, Finn stilled. His muscles relaxed slightly and he gasped for air like a drowning man who had just reached the surface.

“I’m– I’m alright, Rey. I’m alright…” he breathed, leaving his friend baffled.

“Y–You’re not!” she stuttered and before she realized what she did, she was on her feet, rushing towards her bike. There she grabbed her staff and was back at Finn’s side in a heartbeat, yanking the taller man up as gently as she could. “Inside, now!” she heard herself command, offering her favoured means of protection as a walking stick.

He didn’t argue, probably not having enough strength left to do so. Those brown eyes of his had taken a glassy and far away expression.

She didn’t like it!

Finn attempted not to put too much weight on his hurt leg and instead leant on Rey’s staff as they slowly made their way into Rey’s home. When she had hoisted him into a chair, she scrambled to get him some water, which he accepted eagerly.

“Thank you.” he said, his voice hoarse with exhaustion.

“Let me see that arm.” she insisted, taking hold of his forearm before he was able to withdraw.

“Rey, no, don’t–”

Finn’s protests went by ignored as Rey unbound the bandage. Maybe he had cut himself and his wound had festered. It was close to impossible to keep injuries clean in the desert. Over the years, she had witnessed more than one person who slowly died of a small cut that first became inflamed before it spread throughout the body into a fever. The lucky ones got away with loosing one limb. The unlucky ones…

Rey shuddered, and continued unwrapping Finn’s arm only to pause when she uncovered thin purple veins on his skin. A pitiful noise left her lips when she made an attempt to rip the remaining piece of cloth off of her friend’s hand, only to have his healthy hand close around her wrist.

“What did you do?” she implored, tightening her grip when he tried to pull away. When their eyes met, he was begging her to let go silently. His entreat received the same treatment as his protestations: It went by ignored.

A masculine voice startled her.

“Don’t do that.” it suggested, causing the young woman to whirl around, ready to protect herself and the hurt man behind her. In an environment where asking questions before shooting might just cost you your life, she settled for action. Moving quickly, she grabbed her staff, preparing herself to strike. Aiming for his head, she caught the quick movement of his hand and froze. “And maybe it would be wise not to do that either!” the man said dryly, not as unkindly as might be suspected, taken into account that he was pointing a gun at her. His gun did not have the desired effect of impressing Rey. With a quick movement of her staff, her weapon collided with the stranger’s hand and he dropped his gun. Whirling around for momentum, Rey swung the end of the staff at his face angrily.

Suddenly, Finn’s voice caught her attention.

“Stop it! Both of you!” he snapped, getting to his feet. His hand redressed his arm while stepping between the fighting parties.

“Get out of the way!” two voices demanded in union, before the voices’ owners went back to glaring at one another while one clutched a bleeding nose and the lifted her staff in a threatening fashion.

“Enough!” Finn exclaimed, sounding irritated with both of them. “Poe, I told you to wait in the skiff!”

Rey’s face gave away the quick succession of emotions as they morphed from tension into bewilderment.

“And Rey, please put that thing down, you’re making me nervous!” Finn added, sounding everything but. She hesitated only the fraction of a second before standing at ease, but kept a close eye at the other man.

“Your friend is loveliness incarnate.” ‘Poe’s’ voice was heard behind his fingers and up the staff went again.

“Who is this man, Finn?” she demanded to know.

“He’s a friend, Rey... a big mouthed friend.”

“Now, that really never bothered him before.” The second man informed Rey and Finn rolled his eyes.

“Does he always point his gun at people?” Rey wanted to know and the low chuckle from the man in question failed to anger her somehow.

“We ought to talk… after one of you puts this back round my arm.” Finn implored. Before Rey could react, the man named Poe was at the other man’s side. It was at this moment, that Rey was able to have a good look at him for the first time. His hair was dark and fell in soft waves. While he was tall and well-built, there was nothing about him that would be considered threating. He held himself with ease and confidence, despite his bloody nose. Poe had friendly, intelligent eyes and despite the painful hit he had taken, a cocky grin decorated his handsome features. His movements were deliberate and quick as he assisted their –as it seemed– common friend.

“You’ve got a mean swing there, Rey.” he informed Rey with a smirk before patting Finn on the shoulder with a warm “All done, hotshot!”.

Being reminded of why they had been fighting in the first place, she cleared her throat.

“Finn, we need to see to that wound instead of keeping it wrapped up. Maybe we can–“

Finn held up his hand in an appeasing manner.

“Lets eat and talk…”

“Does it have something to do with that talking bird?” Rey continued to ask, seeing Poe stir.

“Bird?” to her surprise he made the impression of being alarmed.

“He knows, Poe… He found me.”

The young woman felt more confused by the second.

 

\---

 

“You stole from a magician?” she breathed about half an hour later. Finn and Poe had just shared their tale over the food they had brought along.

“It wasn’t his in the first place!” Finn objected.

“Which is probably the only reason this courageous dimwit here is still alive. The curse would’ve spread by now if it wasn’t for the controversial state of ownership.”

“Is that what you do while being away? You’re a thief?” Rey asked, sounding doubtful.

“I am an honest man!” Finn ranted. “I exchange goods that are too important to be sold over the counter. Not all magical artefacts ought to be traced, especially not by the First Order.” He did sound hurt by her allegation and Rey was sorry for her distrust. The situation confused her still.

Rey had heard of the cult that called itself the First Order. It consisted of those loyal to a wretched and long gone empire. On top of said empire had been a powerful magician that had performed dark arts to keep those who spoke up against his rule in check. The First Order opposed the current ruling class as often as it could. Even here, in the remote nothingness that was Jakku, stories of dark magic and sudden, suspicious deaths were heard of. Stories of dark knights that only attacked by night and appeared and disappeared as quietly as shadows on a wall, creeping into houses like liquid darkness. Stories such as these however did not scare the people of Jakku as much as they should have. The living conditions were too scary to begin with. Who’d be scared by magic, when people might be likely to tear each other apart over a portion of dry bread?!

“Then, how come you stole something from a magician?”

To her surprise it was Poe who answered.

“Finn hides out here in Jakku so he won’t draw any attention. Both of us work for a group of people who opposes the Order and everything it stands for. But a powerful leader of our group –the Resistance– sought solitude years ago. Now we need his help to fight for the right cause. Finn… he…”

“I used to be part of the First Order. I deflected when I first met Poe. When we gained knowledge about one of the missing fractions of a map that would lead us to the Mage Luke Skywalker–“

“Luke Skywalker?!” Rey exclaimed, unable to keep a smile from her face. “I heard stories about him. I thought he was just a figure from fairy tales!”

“He is quite real. As is his power.” Poe told her, grinning. “Now, Finn was supposed to infiltrate a First Order stronghold, belonging to the dark knight Kylo Ren. He seized the part of the map we were missing a few weeks ago. Rumour had it, that Ren is usually absent from the stronghold by day, so Finn sneaked in. The mission was simple…” he suddenly said, accusation in his voice. He appeared to be displeased.

“I had to, Poe! When we find Skywalker, he’ll need it.” Finn insisted, unaffected by his friend’s dark look.

“Need what?” Rey wondered.

“You see, magicians use weapons that somehow contain a fraction of their powers. Luke Skywalker inherited his father’s old sword and by wielding it, their power combined. It is now one of the most powerful weapons in existence. The sword was thought to be lost forever but recently it reappeared…”

“In the possession of this Kylo Ren!” Rey deduced and Poe nodded.

“Indeed. And this fool here couldn’t keep his hands to himself, grabbed the weapon and actually fought with it when the guards caught him.”

“Excuse me for not being keen on being killed.” Finn huffed.

“THIS is killing you!” Poe fumed, gesturing towards Finn’s arm. “The curse is spreading and now that Ren knows where to find you he will come and get it and the map along with it.”

“No, because you will take the map and deliver it to the General.” Finn insisted, his voice leaving no room for argument. “That is what you’re here for and that is what you’ll do.”

“We’re both supposed to deliver the map.”

“Not happening! He knows that I am here, but he has no idea that you’re involved too. Let him come. By the time he arrives you’ll be long gone and the General will hold the last piece of the map. You’ll be able to find Skywalker and he’ll bring an end to the Order’s cruelty!” Finn continued on.

“…wh-what do you mean? The Order’s cruelty?” Rey asked in a small voice. Jakku was too removed from civilization and large cities. This was a place too cruel to begin with for anyone who lived here taking notice of cruelty that might take place outside of it.

Finn sighed.

“The Order… they… they kidnap children and train them to become soldiers. It happened to me and thousands of others. They wish to bring about the current ruling families’ downfall with terror and fear. The things they do… I saw them destroy whole cities, killing everyone.” Finn told her, his eyes taking on a pained expression. “Dark magic… it is nasty, Rey. They need to be stopped.”

His words caused something to awaken in Rey.

Her parents…

Her only hope to escape Jakku, was their return. What if this First Order was to destroy the village they lived in? They needed to be save! Additionally, she worried greatly for Finn. This Kylo Ren person would kill him…

That thought made her shiver. She couldn’t allow this to happen.

“If he gets the sword back… will that break the curse?” she suddenly hears herself ask, startling both men from their staring contest.

“In theory yes, but Ren is not known for his understanding nature and mild temperament.” Finn said dryly. “Also… This is spreading quicker by the hour. By the time he gets here, I’ll be close to death anyway, so there won’t be much work left for him to do.”

He sounded resigned, but sad. Next to him Poe jumped to his feet and began walking up and down the room.

“This isn’t happening, Finn! I won’t let you die for this.” He was desperate, dark eyebrows coming together in a frown. “There needs to be a way out of this! We just can’t see–”

“That bird… does it belong to Kylo Ren?” Rey asked tonelessly.

“Yeah, it must be some kind of pet he’s able to possess or something…” Poe informed her.

“Where is that sword now?” Blood rushed through her veins, it’s noise so loud that Rey almost didn’t hear her own words.

She could do this…

“I hid it in my skiff… Poe, would you sit down, so we’ll be able to talk about this?” Finn snaps.

“You’re coming with me! I am sure the General knows of a way to find a solution. We can slow down the process. Ask Skywalker to save you once we find him.”

“No. You’ll leave after dawn. With the map. You’ll make sure the General gets it and that those bastards are stopped.” Finn ordered, appearing more confident than he felt at that moment.

“You’re not listening. Ren won’t stop. He’ll drag you back to Vjun and make you talk. You know what he’s capable of.”

Finn falls silent.

“You know that the pain will have driven me crazy by then… it is getting stronger with every seizure. I won’t be more than an empty shell by the time he gets his sword back.” he said slowly.

“I can’t leave you behind…” Poe’s words hung in the air for a long heartbeat.

 

\---

 

Both men argued until deep into the night. They explained to Rey, that the bindings on Finn’s arm had to be kept tight so that the curse wouldn’t spread too fast. When another painful seizure seized him however, he screamed even louder and the purple veins ate their way up to his shoulder. Poe would not move away from Finn, his eyes filled with the same worry that Rey felt herself.

When the pain finally ebbed away, Finn was too weak to move. Rey told them to stay the night, that she was glad to help. Poe thanked her without many words, his gaze set on Finn’s unconscious body.

“You care about him… right?” Rey heard herself ask once more.

“I gave him his name, you know… The Order, they… they don’t even give the children real names… He didn’t even have a name back then.” The older man mused, his voice strained and the woman felt her heart ache.

It wasn’t fair.

Those two seemed so worried about one another, unwilling to leave the other behind. Her eyes drifted towards the wall. There, she had made a mark for every day she had survived while waiting for her family.

Would they ever come back for her?

Seeing Poe’s unwillingness to leave behind Finn made her wonder and a painful, burning sensation caused her heart to swell into a hot lump of pain.

“You should sleep…” she said, her voice unsteady from the weight of unshed tears. “Tomorrow is another day.”

 

\--- 

 

Once Poe had fallen asleep close to Finn, never leaving his side, Rey rose to pack a few things. Nights in the desert were cold, so she dressed warmly. Preparing for her journey was a quick thing, she found.

For what might be the last time, she walked towards the wall, eyeing thousands of little scratches. She reached for the little device and went to work one last time.

She hoped she’d be back.

Fear attempted to grab hold of her on her way out. It reminded her that her parents might be back in her absence. That she was stupid to endanger her own life for people she barely knew.

But something inside of her urged her on. This felt right! It felt natural.

She could do this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Rey & Kylo will meet soon, I just didn't want to rush this.  
> Good things come to those who wait, no? :)
> 
> Hopefully you liked this!  
> Comments & Kudos would be lovely, but no pressure <3


	4. Idiocy Beyond Compare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took forever. I rewrote it three times. It is more of a filler and a bit short. Hopefully it is okay anyway.  
> Also: I realized that I forgot to include WHERE Rey would find the sword's/stone's 'rightful' owner. I added that piece of information while feeling like an idiot.
> 
> Happy New Year!

Chapter 4

 

As far as Rey was concerned her idiocy was beyond compare! The plan had been brilliant in it’s simplicity. Travel to Vjun as fast as possible, make sure this Kylo Ren person got his sword back, make it back to Niima alive and get on with life. There! Perfectly manageable!

Yet here she was, her back pressing into the dusty and hard ground as if trying to become one with the dirt. Indeed, the pain had become unbearable and she wished for nothing more than to distance herself from the horribly burning ache that had reached her shoulder. The searing pain, which feasted on her sanity, had recently been joined by a throbbing and bloody lip as well as a few bruises all over her torso, courtesy of the band of thieves that had attacked her about half an hour ago.

Her futile attempts to strike her attackers down had proven her inability to fight in her current state, so she had done the only thing left and that had been; running. The only thing she had been able to grab was the sword. Blasted thing!

They probably would’ve taken it from her had she not been possessed by the urge to run and hide, old instincts from her early days still embedded deep inside of her. A groan left her throat. Those thieves surely would’ve taken the sword! It was fine workman’s ship and the blue jewel that sat just under the cross-guards alone might be worth a small fortune on first sight. Given the fact that Kylo Ren’s bird had explicitly demanded Finn to give back the stone, not the sword could only mean that it was of value. No thief, scoundrel and cut-throat would’ve resisted such easy bounty. She might’ve gotten rid of the curse and the pain easily and for a moment there Rey felt like laughing, crying and bashing her head against the stones of the valley she had collapsed in.

Her inner fuming was rudely interrupted when her thoughts were distracted by the all-consuming pain that had been her loyal companion for the last 34 hours. It took hot roots in her right hand and spread through her arm until it reached her throat. Before she knew it, she emptied what little had remained in her stomach, tasting hot bile and feeling drained. She allowed herself to register how faint she felt, how she had no water or food left, how her throat seemed to be filled with sand and rough little stones.

Rey wanted to rest, for the pain to go away.

As if on cue, the muscles of her right arm cramped and she gasped while the digits of her blackened hand contorted on their own into different directions. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed while she curled up around her hand, clutching it to her chest.

Her breath came in loud, quick gasps and she was about to loose consciousness when the pain became less unbearable. It didn’t subside anymore and calling it bearable would’ve been a euphemism she currently lacked the taste for.

Unbidden and not welcome at all, the bird’s taunts came back to her. 

 

_“Maybe you’ll even be able to keep the arm.”_

Her mind provided her with images of herself, trying to survive in the desert while being short of one arm. Accidents were prone to happen and scavangers lost limbs all the time. It barely ended well, given the circumstances. Inflamed wounds due to lack of hygiene. Being robbed and killed for the little things they had been able to get their hands on. The slow, painful death that was starvation.

_Up!_

Up!, the frantic voice of her mind urged her. That voice did not care about her empty stomach or the pain in her arm. That voice only cared about not becoming one of the bony, fading shadows she had seen too many times. She couldn’t. Somebody would come back for her! Someone was waiting for the right moment to come back to her. She could not give up, so up her shaking legs pushed her.

About 5 miles to go! She could do 5 miles!

One step at a time.

Two steps less already…  

 

\-----

_The Raven was restless today. It’s strong wings kept spreading as if to fly away, but it always settled down again, remaining where it sat on one of the pillars. As for now, it didn’t bother him too much and he was glad for it. There were days he could barely stand the sight of the feathered, pathetic thing, let alone it’s useless and silly antics. They were a nuisance, at times keeping him up all night.  
He was sure that tonight it would plague him again, whispers becoming angry hisses and thunderous howls. Whatever had it agitated would surely haunt him later. The night after the black bird had returned to Bast, he had felt the distinct rush of giddiness –a feeling he had had a hard time recognizing at first– and he was sure that this emotion was to blame for the ever moving animal over his head. _

_He’d make sure to rest early tonight…_

_Kylo lifted his head when the beat of wings startled him. Finally, the bird had taken off, deciding that it needed to get out of the hall._

_It was just as well. He preferred it as far away as possible anyhow, sometimes wishing it would not return, yet dreading the implications and consequences this would pose for his own fate._

_He made it today’s quest not to think of the days he yearned for said consequences._

 

\-----

 

Her mind fought for clarity. The iron will behind her eyes, now bright from fever and pain, clawed at her comprehension of the current situation. She could not rest. Could not allow herself to loose her senses over a bit of pain. Just a little bit longer. Just a few more miles… it couldn’t be far off now, could it?

There! Another 4 steps less… and another…

Rey’s thoughts were suddenly back with the wall of the thousand scratches back in her home. She had fought on, day after day. Today was not the day she would give up.

 _Rey, these are your first steps…_ the hallucination of a kind voice encouraged. Rey turned her head and saw only mountains, stone and heat. No. No she could not loose her mind! Not now!

Quicker than she thought herself capable in her physical condition, she found herself staggering forward. Her arm throbbed, but she could not allow herself to sway, to fall. One step and then another.

If only the pain cutting through her limb and up to her shoulder would let off for just another moment, then she could walk…

Just the next step…

She would be out of this valley soon. She had to. Surely Bast castle couldn’t be too far off now… She was almost there.

Finn… Finn had carried himself better. She could not give in after only 40 hours. For how long had he had it? For a longer period, she was sure and he had still held himself bravely and if he could do it, so could she! Her life in the desert had taught her how to handle pain, how to take one’s mind off of it. She could and would walk this pain off. Toss it to the ground and walk away from it. One step. Two more. Soon it would be far behind her. It would succumb to the heat and rot in the burning sands. This pain in her arm, it was not real. It is but a bad memory. Her real pain was behind her and with the next four steps it would be forgotten.

She would not starve!

She would not loose the arm!

She’d hand the sword back and go back to wait!

How many steps had she walked now?

It hit her too suddenly to brace herself against the next wave. Her scream tore through the nothingness around her. Writhing on the ground, screaming, begging for it to stop. It felt like the muscles, her veins, her very bones of her arm and hand clenched around each other. The urge to rip off her arm did not seem unreasonable right now.

The mountains gathered around her and the sky’s blue was not too bright anymore, replaced by glaring yellows and an obscene blush. The rock’s hard edges gathering her cries and spat them out. They bounced off stone and concrete, reaching the girl’s ear again.

She wanted to sleep! Just for a moment…

No! No, she had to get up. Desperately she tried to focus on anything but the pain, tried telling herself that it wasn’t real yet again. That her hand was not blackened and burning. That she wasn’t shaking even though she felt herself burning up. Her lips were not chapped from the lack of water. Her eyes drifted over the rocks, none of them offering footing for her stumbling glance. The sky was an endless pit of blue nothingness, yet her mind begged her to focus on something. She’d rip off her arm! She should take a stone and cut it off! Everything would stop then…

The voice of an old man called her name yet again and when her eyes frantically searched for him, the part of her brain that was still aware of her surroundings grasped for the sight of a black bird.

Rey scrambled to her side when the animal landed on a rock a few metres away from her. Just like before it watched her before hopping off the rock and moving towards her. In an attempt to get up, Rey got on her knees, but her right arm gave way under her slight weight and she collapsed to the side. The bird stopped again, eyed her with a curious glance that must’ve been a figment of Rey’s imagination and hurriedly hopped towards her until it was only centimetres away from her hand.

“You…” she croaked disdainfully, her sour and dry throat protesting. A set of black eyes met her hazel ones and he cawed as if to greet her. “The sword… I have it…” the syllables cut her mouth open while she spoke them. Now she even had to rest her voice.

The raven cawed again, leaned forward and pressed its soft, feathered head against her hand. Too weak to even flinch at the pain that his touch caused, the young woman whimpered.

“Bring him… get it…” she rasped miserably while stubbornly attempting to get on her feet. The bird was a good sign! She must be close. So close.

With the rest of her strength, Rey got to her feet and made to walk when the bird began to cry out, soared up into mid-air to flap its wings close to her.

“No!” she hissed and made to wave the animal away. It was then that her world went dark, her head getting light while her body sank heavily towards the ground. Rey was unconscious by the time she hit the dusty concrete, the last thing she heard being the sound of wings.


	5. Smug little Poodoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!!!! for the kudos and the comment and for subscribing and the bookmarks, it means a lot and makes me happy :)

Chapter 5

 

_Kylo would never admit it, but when nightfall drew closer and there was still no bird in sight, he became restless. To no avail he attempted to keep his thoughts occupied with more important businesses. Eventually he succumbed to his anxiety and strong limbs carried him down into the courtyard, where he waited. Not that his keeping watch would bring on the return of the bird sooner, he knew. That kriffing thickhead had it’s own mind and he knew better than to mentally reach for him. It usually proved to be a troubling and unpleasant experience and when he could help it he preferred not to mingle longer than was absolute need to. Now however, he moved the idea in his head. Maybe if he couldn’t help it. But wouldn’t the bird call out for him if it were in any kind of trouble? Of course he would! It had only been recently that the bird had just made it back to him in time. He had been waiting for the bird by the edge of the vast desert. Originally, he had already taken off to fetch him. He had seen images of ropes and a tiny creature and it did not appear to be in the realm of realistic occurrences that the bird would be able to free himself. Tiresome little featherhead, why couldn’t he have stayed back? Following that thief like that…_

_Kylo had been about to melt with the shadows, when his eyes suddenly saw through those of his unwelcome companion only to see the thief and altered surroundings. How this sudden change had come to pass had been unknown to him back then, but he made sure to immediately send for some of the knights to pursue the thief._

_Later, –when the bird suddenly reappeared– he learnt about the tale of the bird’s deliverance and the woman… though he wasn’t sure whether she was old enough to be considered anything but a girl._

_Kylo sighed at the recollection. While he once had he thought that the current arrangement would be less troublesome, he considered himself proven wrong, since the bird caused nothing but trouble._

_One day he’d loose his mind and bite his head off…_

_His muscles were tense, his posture rigid. Shifting his weight, he felt it. A slight memory of something akin to worry pricked at his senses. Where was that feathered vexation? Surely he would appear every minute now. His eyes scanned the heavens for his companion; waiting._

_And waiting._

_Nothing!_

_A growl escaped him. He’d greatly appreciate for the little nuisance to show up! Kylo hated to be kept waiting, patience never having been one of his strong suits. That blasted bird knew what was at risk. He always showed up, had never been this late without alarming him soon enough. Where was he? By now he almost came to the point of regretting the silent plea for freedom and felt ridiculous about the very notion of possibly coming to regret something he found himself wish for a bit more every day at the same time. He had wanted to get rid of him. Now that he might be rid of the bird and every kind of trouble he brought Kylo, he yearned for its’ return like a whimpering boy?_

_He was a disgrace! Had he not wanted this to serve the purposes of his master better? To serve the cause more efficiently? What good had it brought him to have it all cramped up inside? None whatsoever! It had been worthless, holding him back from greatness. Better be rid of it…_

_Yet here he was! More vexed by the second out of something that had a sneaky resemblance of worrisome emptiness. Were it possible, he would wring the damned bird’s head._

_But that would not do, would it?_

_As if on cue the bird broke out of the expanding shadows around him. A snarl met the creature as he approached. Kylo was baring his teeth. He was not happy, the frantic calls of the other animal not helping his case at all._

_The bird would not be ignored though. The setting of the sun made it impossible to ignore his incessant screeching._

_\---_

Rey stirred in her weakened state. Her throat was dry and for the life of her she was incapable of keeping her eyes open for longer than it usually took to blink. Her body was thrumming with heat and agony.

Here she was. Stranded in the wilderness, unable to lift her head, let alone move her limbs to get up. She tried to turn her head, but it only twitched to the side awkwardly and she was panting from the exertion this simple movement cost her.

The bird was gone, she realized. It had left her out here. A heavy emptiness weighted her heart down at a sudden realization and she panicked. The bird had awakened hope inside of her. Surely it would fetch its master; that much she had been certain of. Both the pet and the master were absent and all that kept her company were the dying rays of sunlight. In mere seconds the sun would be all but gone, she could tell. Rey had observed thousands of sunsets. She knew their nuances by heart, their colours lifelong companions. They had been her only company while she sat outside in the sand, her eyes searching the horizon for her family’s skiff.

Tears broke from her eyes, running down her face. She’d never see them again. They’d come back for her and think that she had moved on. Had forgotten about them… This too, sent tears over her skin. This thought pained her more than the curse. All those sleepless nights, the hardships of her days, standing sentry for any sign of them in the heat of afternoons had all been in vain. All they would find were the markings in her little home’s wall. It felt like ages since she had scratched the last line.

What had she done? She would die here…

Why did she have to take the sword and play the hero?

Oh, but how could she have lived with herself had she stood by while Finn had suffered?

There had been no other way! None she would have accepted. None that would’ve made her family proud of her.

Now they’d never know that she’d done the right thing. She registered her finger moving against the ground, digging a thin line. It helped to calm her for a moment, before cruel reality broke in over her once more.

She was 19 years old. She didn’t want to die yet.

Damn that bird!

Damn the sword or the stone or whatever part of the kriffing thing was to blame for her fate!

And damn that bantha-butt… that wretched monster Kylo Ren! What kind of person would come up with something as cruel as this? Was he so incompetent to keep thieves off that he needed a failsafe? Idiot!

The last light died around Rey and she was sure that she would share its’ fate soon. She began counting her heartbeats, the pain rendering her too weak to writhe anymore. Her heart was thrummed faster when it realized that it would probably stop beating altogether in the foreseeable future. It would slow down soon, making counting easier. A sob broke free from another wave of pain that came over her.

Something stirred next to her in the darkness. An animal maybe? Gods, she’d be eaten alive. There’d be nothing left of her by morning but that little line in the ground.

Rey was scared. Her body was incapable to shake with fear. All she could still do was whimper as she was on her back. Weak, thirsty, in numbing throes of agony. Dying.

A shadow –darker than the young night– loomed over her. It appeared to be humanoid. Was it one of the bandits? Had he found her?

The figure knelt down next to her and reached for her, gently –she supposed! A simple breeze hurt her like burning coals at this point– turning her head towards him, making her whimper miserably before she could stop herself.

“The girl I heard so much about…” a deep voice of a man uttered as if deep in thought. “I see you brought back my sword.”

She managed a weak nod and there was a short silence.

This was Kylo Ren! The monster who had cast that curse.

 _Just take it! It hurts so much, please just make it stop.,_ even her mental hiss became miserable and truly pathetic begging. Everything would stop the moment he had it back, would it not? It would be over. _This is not my war… Just take it!_

“Is it not, then?” he wondered suddenly, startling her. “Well, we should get you out of these mountains then, shouldn’t we?”

He reached for her again and strong arms shifted her body into a sitting position. She tried to writhe away from his touch, the contact hurting her beyond compare, but it was to no avail. Rey felt the sword being pulled from underneath her.

When he slowly lowered her back onto the ground, she thought for a horrible moment that he’d take his leave. Have her rot in these mountains, die of thirst or get eaten by animals. Images of her corpse being torn apart by strong jaws and sharp teeth haunted her feeble and tired mind.

_NO! I don’t want to die! No, please! I don’t want to die! Don’t leave me here I don’t want to die!_

“Hush…” he ordered not unkindly.

The tips of smooth leather gloves brushed strands of her hair away from her face and her mind was slowing down. Her inner onslaught of entreaties quieted down until they were mere drawled whispers.

Rey was aware of being lifted off the ground before she lost her senses.

 

…only to wake up in a narrow bed that wasn’t her own after what felt like moments later. Her eyes looked around frantically and she was about to sit up, when her eyes fell on a large black mass next to her head.

Her head snapped around and made to jump out of the bed when she realized what was resting on a pillow next to her. She barely caught herself when she tried to stand as her legs gave way. Her attempt to grasp for any kind of support resulted in a cup of water landing on the light grey floor, drenching the simple shift she was wearing. Now on her knees, Rey’s arm still tingled unpleasantly while she shifted some weight on it in her endeavour to put space between the animal and herself. She took a moment to glance down her side and felt her heart lift at the sight of fading purple lines only to stare back at the bird that hopped towards the edge of the bed she had stumbled out of.

The raven cawed in greeting and tilted its head to the side. She had the impression that she was being judged as peculiar. By a bird!!!!

“You!” she hissed, her throat rebelling against the usage of her vocal cords.

“Me!” the bird answered, having the audacity to sound amused by the whole situation. How dare that son of a cooha gain joy from her… Wait. Last time when it had talked to her it had spoken with Kylo Ren’s voice. She remembered it as the voice from last night. Was he talking through his pet again?

She licked her chapped lips.

“Kylo Ren?” she asked, her voice hoarse and her throat still not happy with her insistence of using her voice.

The bird sat down, still mustering her.

“Not quite.” He answered evenly. Rey stared. The _bird_ could talk! Actually talk! “You were supposed to drink that water, you know?! I understand showers are nothing to come by easily in the desert, but I assure you; we do have baths here!”

…and she never wanted a bird to shut up more in her whole life!

Again, she tried to get to her feet, her legs shaking violently. Her right hand felt a bit stiff, so she tried using her left hand instead. She started feeling light-headed and sank back onto her knees, feeling betrayed by her own body.

“Easy!” the raven warned, hopping off the bed and towards her. “You need rest!”

Rey glared at him.

“And who’s fault is that?” she asked, resolved not to pay the pain in her throat too much attention… and failing miserably.

The bird was silent for a moment and for a blissful second Rey thought that she’d successfully shut the smug little poodoo off.

“That would be your friend, the traitor, murderer and thief… Finn, is it?!”

Emphasis being on ‘a blissful second’ apparently.

She opened her mouth to snap at him, but he hopped towards her and looked up at her. If she didn’t know better, she’d interpret the look he gave her chastising.

“Get back to bed, and drink some water, will you?”

“Or what?”

The bird sighed.

The nerve!

She had not asked for any of this, let alone a feathered nurse!

“Or I’ll fly through that window, get the guards and you will be tied to the bed and forced to eat and drink.” the bird told her matter-of-factly.

Anger had always been a great motivator and his patronizing words –the threat of being tied up!– caused hot rage to boil up in Rey. She reached for the bird’s neck, but with unbelievable speed it hopped out of her reach and onto the bed. Heavy limbs slowing her down, it was impossible for the young woman to reach him in time before he flew the short distance towards the open window.

Obnoxious little…

“I’ll be back shortly and bring company. By then you will want to have decided how you want to proceed your convalescence.”

With that he threw his body into the winds, spreading his wings and being out of side.

How dare they?

She was in a castle –a stronghold, judging from the high walls she was able to see through the round window– and she was a prisoner. Or was she? Would someone belonging to an organisation like the First Order feed their prisoners? And put them in a bed? Sure, the room was not luxurious by any means, but for someone like her it was easily the most cosy room she remembered having slept in. The walls were empty and a few shades lighter than the floor, with a thin and worn woven rug on the floor being the only item that might count as decoration. It was clean however and not oppressively small.

So… was she a prisoner? Surely someone who cursed people who took what was his had a more unpleasant jail! Her head hurt and she felt dizzy.

While it bugged her to do as the bird had told her to, she slowly crawled back into bed, lying back down. Not because she had been commanded to do so, but because she was too weak to get away yet! If they intended to tie her up at some point, she’d need her strength to make a run for it.

Resting her back against the headboard gingerly –not trusting things pressing against her without it hurting her– she waited, glaring at the door.

Little wormbrain better not become even more smug over her cooperation or she’d make him into a pillow, magician’s pet or not!


	6. Enter the Jerkfaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for the comments, they made me so, soooo happy and had me work on this extra hard. That and some rage-typing! Hope you'll continue to like the story! Also: Thanks to those who subscribed & bookmarked the story as well. You are lovely :)
> 
> Hugs & kisses  
> –Jenny

Chapter 6

 

While Rey waited for Kylo Ren’s pet to return, she took the opportunity to gaze out of the window, thus taking in the castle’s surroundings. It was a bright day, but the sun was already setting. She supposed it must be an hour or two before sunset. She had obviously slept in, her body eager for rest. Good for her. She had not been blessed with plenty of opportunities to allow herself the indulgence of a few more hours of sleep. Once more, she glanced around, looking for her own clothing and maybe something to tie her hair back. During her hours of sleep someone had taken it upon themselves to undo her hair and –she felt silly even thinking it– she felt naked without the three buns that she wore day in, day out. No sight of either her clothes, nor anything that she might use to pull her hair back, so she reached for the cup of water on the ground and reached for the jug of water on the nightstand. It stood precariously close to the edge and had probably only just escaped from falling to the ground.

Taking a few sips, she assessed her situation.

While she couldn’t be sure about her current status, she had decided that someone who wished her harm would probably not have bothered with her comfort or health. After the bird had left her she had realized that her wounds and bruises had been cleaned and tended to. The thought about having been undressed without her knowledge bothered her only slightly. Not due to a lack of sense of propriety, but out of sole practicality. She had been hurt, there had been wounds from her encounter with the bandits and for once she had been on the receiving end of medical treatment. Her rips hurt when she moved too much and she was sure that the bandits were accountable for that! Didn’t feel like anything was broken, which was a good start. This is what she focussed on, not the possibility of a man having seen her bare breasts. They weren’t anything to fuss about anyway, so why bother?

And in case someone had taken a look at her out of anything but honourable reasons? Well, she’d still be able to scratch their eyes out once she was on her own two feet again without collapsing to the floor.

With a sinking feeling she began to shift a bit. No. Nothing felt different. Her muscles were a bit sour, but there was no discomfort between her legs or any indication at all that someone might have taken freedoms with her during her unconsciousness.

She sighed in relief, then stopped herself from feeling too happy.

This was still a magician’s lair! Finn and Poe’s stories about the First Order’s cruelty came back to her and Rey bit her lip. Who knew what they’d do to her? She knew next to nothing about the group her friend worked for, but would Kylo Ren believe her? Surely someone with his reputation wasn’t above torture.

The young woman shuddered.

She wasn’t one to hope beyond hope that stories about Ren’s cruelty were exaggerated. She had seen Finn, had experienced the curse herself. Someone capable of willingly hurting someone for the sake of punishment for a meagre offence such as thievery… It was like something Plutt would do. More than once the desperate and hungry had attempted and failed to steal a measly portion from the cruel trader. Punishments were decided and handed out on a whim, usually resulting into the loss of one body-part or the other. On a good day this could mean a finger. On a bad day…

Rey closed her eyes tightly, the muscles of her still weirdly delicate hand twitching, fingers moving without her control.

“Does it still hurt?” the voice of her maybe-captor’s bird startled her. She had not heard it’s approach toward the open window.

Rey gave him a slight glare for surprising her like this, then regarded her hand with a sorrowful look. She might as well tell him.

“It feels weird… I don’t know… tight?” she explained as if not quite sure how to describe the sensation herself. A thought hit her about something the bird’s master had said to Finn. “Is it too late? Will I loose it?”

The bird hopped onto the bed, earning a raised eyebrow from Rey as he hopped his way towards her hand. He stopped next to it, tilted his tiny black head to one side, then the other, leaning towards her hand, tilted his head again and… gently poked the back of her hand with his beak.

“Did you feel that?” he inquired, looking up at her with quizzical eyes full of interest.

Rey nodded her head, wondering whether that was not a good sign.

The bird mirrored the motion, paused… and then pinched her skin. It was more out of surprise than anguish that she lashed out and pulled her hand back, making to grab the jug to haul it at the now loudly cawing bird that flew across the room, away from the angry girl.

“The kriff was that for?” she fumed and became even angrier when she identified the noises that the bird was making. He was laughing at her!

“Your hand will be fine!” the bird informed her happily as if nothing had happened.

 _I’ll wring your neck with it!_ , she thought, feeling vindictive.

“Now, now, don’t be like that! That’s the easiest way to test your reflexes and make sure no nerves were fatally harmed.” he explained, still sounding very happy with himself. “Besides; you ought to thank me! I am the sole reason you weren’t left behind in the wilderness.”

The audacity of his statement might have shut a lesser person down. It only gave Rey more strength to keep on having her discontent heard.

“YOU and that stupid curse are the sole reason why I was in that wilderness in the first place!” she hissed, feeling an angry flush rising to her face.

“How did the sword and the curse up in your hand anyway?” the bird suddenly wondered. “Last I’ve seen it, it was with the traitor–”

“His name is Finn and he’s my friend!” she interrupted, furious on the man’s account.

The bird scoffed. How it managed to do that was beyond her!

“Your taste in friends is debatable.” he told her and she was about to tell him where to stick his beak when the door opened.

Two large men –so she supposed due to their height and the width of their shoulders– flanked a human-like automaton that carried a tray filled with food, water and what appeared to be fresh bandages. While the automaton fascinated her –in the desert there were none who were made this well–, she only took a short moment to gaze at it. It moved swiftly and appeared to be able to react to orders, since it set the tray down and then left the room after the left figure instructed it to ‘fetch the rest’. His –by now Rey was certain the left one was male– voice sounded altered, raspy.

The two made her feel tiny, though she could not be considered a short woman. Both were a mass of black, heavy armour, their heads hidden beneath masked helmets. The way they carried themselves told Rey to be cautious. Neither of them seemed to make any effort to appear like they were superior to her in any way. They didn’t have to. It was painfully clear to every being in the room. They knew they had the upper hand, could probably knock her out with a single blow.

Rey wanted to stand, to move behind the bed to have something between herself and the two. In a lack of a better way to put it; they appeared to be exuding dread. Unconsciously, she moved further away from them, not even daring to blink.

Were they here to assess her state of health? Would she be thrown into some dark, dingy cell now that they knew that she was well enough to argue with the raven? Would she be tortured now?

“Master Ren wishes to speak with you. We will be back in an hour to collect you.” The left addressed her. His raspy voice had a bored drawl to it, like he thought the task he had been handed was beneath him. While it irked Rey –she hadn’t been the one who insisted he be here–, she also knew that she probably should not take it to heart. His struggle was with his master, not with her.

“I could have told her that!” the bird suddenly nagged. He did sound out of humour. “Why would he send you?”

Both had turned their attention towards the bird before the right one spoke.

“We beg your forgiveness! We weren’t aware that you’d still be... We were given to understand that you would be with the master right now.”

Was this one actually a woman? While this voice was as altered by the mask as the first speaker’s, this one had a feminine ring to it. Rey regarded the tall person, her eyes raking up and down their frame. Longer legs… the waist was hidden under armour and a wide tunic.

“I was also ordered to offer assistance with changing the prisoner’s bandages in case it was needed.” She –Rey was sure it was a woman now– informed the bird, looking back at her. The younger woman realized that she wanted to know whether her services would be required.

“I can do that myself.” She said, attempting and failing to keep the heat from her voice. So she was a prisoner. The word left her bitter, while her mind simultaneously began to produce plans for her escape. The window was open and the door had not been locked. Were there guards outside? Or was the bird her guard, instructed to alert everyone as soon as she stepped out of line?

The female shrugged.

“You will be provided with clothes, wear them. After careful consideration of special circumstances you were granted the right to bring forth your own defence regarding the allegations against your person.” The woman’s voice was clipped, indifferent.

“Allegations? All I did was safe that obnoxious featherhead’s–” (She ignored the offended “Hey!” from the bird at this point) “neck and then fetch your master’s sword!”

Rey felt both their eyes on her.

“It is for the master to decide your fate after you brought your matter forward.” The woman continued as if the other female’s outburst of wilfulness had never occurred. She obviously couldn’t care less whether Rey was to blame for any of those imagined allegations or not.

Just then, the automaton walked back in, carrying a bundle of clothing. It set it down and walked out again.

“You have an hour.”, were the female’s final words as she nodded towards the tray before both left, not before bowing to the bird, who eyed them with disdain.

“Jerkfaces…” he was heard mumbling.

“Whats your master’s problem?” Rey demanded sharply.

The bird looked as taken aback as a bird could.

“It isn’t obvious to you…” he seemed to realize out of a sudden. “You are fraternizing with an enemy of the Knights of Ren, who also happens to be a traitor and deserter of the First Order. Suddenly, you appear with the sword that other knights have been ordered to retrieve along with its’ _original_ thief.” The bird spoke in a patient, almost indulgent voice. “Of course there will be questions.”

Rey found herself on her feet, her fists clenched, weird tightness be damned.

“Three days ago I didn’t even know that there was more to the Knights of Ren than scary tales you tell unruly children!”

“In which case you have nothing to fear.” The bird said almost gently. “We don’t get a lot of visitors here and even fewer of them are pretty girls with beautiful eyes. Kylo is probably just curious!”

The apparently _pretty girl with beautiful eyes_ he was referring to didn’t look too convinced. She sat back down on the bed and felt very, very young out of a sudden. Here she was, a prisoner, about to face allegations against her she hadn’t even been aware of committing. He’d torture her, even though she didn’t even know the answers to his questions.

“You should eat. I’ll keep you company if you like?” the bird interjected her thoughts. He flew over towards her, waddling closer slowly.

“I’d rather be alone now…” she said, not caring for the bird’s company. Even her voice did sound younger, more fragile. Miserable!

Men like Kylo Ren were not different from Unkar Plutt. They only respected strength, so she had to be strong. The moment this man would perceive weakness, he’d exploit it and use it to his advantage. She couldn’t let that happen.

But for now she wanted to steel herself and that meant accepting her fear, which would be impossible to do with the monster’s pet resting his head on her thigh…

Which gave her pause.

But here he was, looking up at her. Rey was about to shoo him away, when he lifted his head and hopped onto her thigh instead.

“Don’t look so sad, please. You did him a favour by saving me. He won’t forget that.” The bird’s deep voice had taken a soothing tone that made her want to cry.

Indeed she found herself fighting a few tears that had collected in her eyes, making them swim, blurring the bird’s outlines.

Furious with herself, she stood. The bird jumped off and she stood with her back to him. She walked towards the bundle of clothing, busying herself. They had brought her a dark grey bodysuit, leggings of the same colour as well as a tunic in light grey.

She couldn’t cry. She had to be strong…

Maybe getting dressed would help.

“What is your name?”

The question did not cause her to turn around.

“Does it matter?” she wondered aloud.

“I want to know, so yes; it does!” came the answer.

“Rey…”

Silence.

“I see…”

More silence. This one however was not wasted. The young woman breathed in and out, whipping away the remaining tears.

“What’s your name?” she asked, feeling impolite not to ask.

There was no answer. She turned and found the bed empty. The raven was gone, leaving her with the rich colours of dusk.

 

\---

 

The food had been good and satiable and together with washing up in the small but well equipped refresher, it had her feel more grounded. She had seized the opportunity to try her door. It turned out to be locked, even though she would’ve sworn not having heard it being locked. Maybe she wasn’t mistress of her own senses yet again? Since she couldn’t change anything about the situation of the locked door, she had begun to change out of her shift. Before slipping the fresh clothes on, she undid the bandages around her rip-cage. Rey flinched at the blue and purple hues that were scattered on her torso. Cautious not to apply too much pressure, she massaged some of the bacta into her skin before wrapping herself up in bandages again.

By now it was dark outside and her escort would be here soon. Not wanting to be half-naked when they’d come in, she hurried. Her hand was still not quite well, but she hoped it would be alright sooner rather than later. In case she’d have the opportunity for a swift escape, she would rather have both hands at her service.

She had just tied her hair back into her beloved three buns with some left-over bandage –feeling so much more like herself!– when the door opened.

The female stood in the door, shielding her from view. Well, wasn’t that nice? At least they cared about her modesty.

“Ready?”

“Doesn’t really matter to you if I am not, does it?” she asked, straightening. Rey had decided to be calm, to cooperate for now. Maybe she could make out an escape-route while on the way.

“If you say so.” The woman commented, sounding as indifferent as Rey thought her. Rey took a step towards her, wanting this to be over. Suddenly, she couldn’t move. She couldn’t turn her head, couldn’t even open her mouth. As much as she struggled, not even a single nerve would even so much as twitch. The woman was approaching, reaching behind her to accept something her companion handed to her. It was a black piece of cloth that she raised over Rey’s head when she came to stand in front of the motionless girl. And suddenly Rey’s world went as dark as the night outside.


	7. Here's to the End of Lonely Nights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever because university and work have been at me and I struggled with a rather important decision. Hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter 7

 

The sound of heavy doors opening startled her, but too soon she was forced down onto her knees, which left little to no time to even register the notion. The bag that had taken her sight was yanked off of her head and she blinked a few times. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her guards taking their posts on either side of her, standing there motionless, no doubt ready to stop her the moment she got ideas of escape. But she couldn’t allow herself to dwell on them. She had to take her time to gather her wits. Rey had little to no control over her current situation, so the least thing she could do, was to remain calm and collected as best she could.

This would of course have been so much easier, had she not been pushed, yanked and led around without being aware to where her steps would lead her. In general, she felt not comfortable when it came to handing over control, but being bereft of both one of her senses and then being guided by strangers –her captors and guards nonetheless!– had thrown her off. Now her knees pressed into the cold, but polished dark floor. It was made of stone, judging by its hard surface, though she did not know the specific kind by name. Soft red, orange and yellow swirls in the black stone pattern created an uncanny resemblance of glowing coals in a dying fire.

A shudder ran through her, so she lifted her eyes that had adjusted to the dim light in the room by now, part of it obscured by shadows thrown by six large pillars. It was cool in there, the high stonewalls being hung with dark banners she did not care to look at. High up the walls were thin slits allowing for an opening. Apart from these, there were no windows and she got the impression that at least part of the room was subterranean. The only light came from two fires on her left and right side, as well as gently glowing orbs that floated along the walls.

Despite the circumstances, the eerie chill that filled this room and the nature of her ‘visit’ she allowed herself to be awed. The floating lights were beautiful and the floor beyond anything she had ever imagined stone being able to look like. While the sheer size of the room intimidated her, it also excited her. Never had she seen anything like this, the desert having no use for elaborate buildings. Where she came from, things were temporary, always ready to be packed up and taken away.

Just like her…

Rey closed her hazel eyes and took a steadying breath. Thinking of the desert would not get her anywhere, nor would musing over her usual state of waiting do any good. She listened for noises, wondering whether Ren was in the room already, prancing around in the shadows, waiting to pounce as soon as his prey moved a little too quickly.

Nothing. Nobody and nothing was moving beyond the borders of darkness. It just gathered there, cowering in the back of the room like a collected mass of wounded predators.

So she waited and silence prevailed while she did so.

Just there.

On the ground. Starting to wonder whether Kylo Ren had decided that it was beneath him to listen to his prisoner’s point of view after all. Not that she believed for a moment that her words would have any effect on his opinion. But for now, all she had to go by was the word of that bird.

From beyond the shadows she heard a door closing and she grew cold, a cool whisp of air hitting her skin.

His strides were long, quick, heavy and foreboding. She knew who approached even without considering the straightening backs of her guards. One of her guards pushed down her head into a forced display of respect. She was glad of her eyes being settled on the floor. Not because she wished to pay this man any respect. She simply did not wish to look the monster in the eye. In her short life, she had witnessed too many of his kind disguised as normal beings. By the time Rey had turned 14, she had been able to tell friend from foe by a look into their eyes. Monsters had a spark in their eyes that lacked brilliance and warmth and she was sure she’d see such a spark in his eyes.

A lump had manifested in her throat and she swallowed hard, the lump’s weight causing her stomach to drop. Apart from the sparkle that would distinguish him as the monster he was, she had no desire to face him in the first place, convinced that he’d be just as imposing as when he had found her last night. Surely she couldn’t be lucky enough for her mind having made up the towering giant who had been formed out of darkness…

Her musings were rudely interrupted when –without her own volition having any part in it– her head snapped up and her eyes refused to blink. Rey was forced to stare at the man who stalked out of the shadows and towards her.

While her unblinking eyes filled with tears, her heart began to rebel against her physical restraints. Hot anger pulsed through her veins, her blood on fire, willing her muscles to react, to move. To look away.

Memory had not served her ill. The mage was indeed every inch the fear-inducing figure and he did seem to be borne by the very shadows that covered half of the hall. A mask covered his face –which she had not been able to make out too well in the dark last night. His robes were black, just like his boots, but he did not wear any kind of armour like her guards.

He came to a halt only a few steps in front of her and regarded her, tilting his head.

“Release her, Jord Ren.”

His voice seemed to break the hold that had been on Rey’s muscles. Her head snapped forward from her fierce attempt to shake off her invisible chains. Paying the pained muscles of the back of her neck no mind, the girl blinked away her tears rapidly before turning her head to glare at the woman. Unsurprisingly, she might just as well had directed her discontent at a brick wall, for she wasn’t even spared a glance.

The bitch had used magic against her!

Maybe this should’ve scared her more than incensed her but for some reason, Rey found that she was far too angry to be intimidated.

Kylo Ren’s chuckle had her turn her attention and her eyes back on him. Privately, she had thought the roughened and deepened voices that were created by their masks uncanny. Nothing had prepared for how disturbing laughter could be. This sound, this short interruption of silence terrified her more than any magical restraint.

In itself; that was terrifying, she mused.

She became very still and waited while Kylo Ren took his time to observe her a little longer without saying anything. Slight pressure against her temples made her want to reach up and massage her neck. The pressure and sudden movement would probably cause a headache later and she threw a furious sight-glance at the female again.

Several moments went by and Rey did not blink. This time however, magic had nothing to do with it, nor did tears begin to gather in her eyes. Her gaze was fixed on the man before her.

He did look like a thing straight from her nightmares and part of her wondered whether she hadn’t dreamt of him at some point. Something in the back of her head begged her to remember, but she couldn’t, so she attempted not to dwell on it. She had to be strong! Their war had nothing to do with her!

The bird had told her that…

“Leave us.”

Without hesitance, the two looming figures next to her turned and left, the door closing behind them.

Their presence had given her no implication of safety, so Rey didn’t suppose her being alone with Kylo Ren was worse than having two of his knights in attendance. Her muscles remained tense, her senses telling her to flee, to get away from this man. She would’ve loved nothing more than to grant that wish, yet she knew that she’d find herself immobilized before she’d even be on her feet.

Though she had not heard of Kylo Ren before her ill-fated adventure had begun, the tales of magicians creeping out of shadows came back to her. The woman had taken away Rey’s control over her own body without so much as a wave of her hand, yet both her and her fellow knight had obeyed their master without question. Even without having witnessed any of his power yet, she was convinced that the man in front of her was powerful. She’d have to tread carefully…

“You’ll also have to think more quietly.” his voice informed her, sounding amused. At first she didn’t understand. What could he mean by that? Then, feeling stupid for taking so long to catch up, she knew exactly what he meant.

“Get out of my head!” she spat, treating carefully be damned. Her discourtesy would anger him, she knew, but while she couldn’t hope to escape not whilst being in the same room with him, she would not stand for having her mind read. Her thoughts were hers and he had no business to invade them.

The pressure she had felt against her temples vanished out of a sudden and Kylo Ren did the one thing she did not expect; he crouched down in front of her.

The snout-like mouthpiece of his mask startled her, reminding her of an animal that didn’t live in the desert. She had forgotten its name, but a distant memory told her to be wary of a man imitating such a visage.

“The bird tells me your name is Rey.” It was not a question, but she couldn’t allow herself the luxury of indignant silence.

“Your bird tells me, he owes me his life.” She reminded him, her voice being forced into sounding as calm and detached from the situation as possible. Fear is unacceptable when dealing with men like him. He was no better nor worse than Unkar Plutt, her survival depending on a whim. That thought forced a bitter taste into her mouth. Once more she was at a mercy of a monster and she wished to handle the situation appropriately. Had their strength not been so terribly outmatched…

Kylo Ren’s chuckle once more disturbed her.

“He tends to indulge in dramatics.” Ren countered. “You two appear to be quite the match in that regard. Wishing to harm me, even though you know little about me.”

She was beginning to loose her patience. He made her realize her weakness, compared to those of real power and this would be unacceptable to every girl who knew that weakness will mean death. Rey almost felt his power seeping out of him, surrounding her, smothering her. This had to end. She needed to get away.

“I am not here to talk about your pet, am I?” she interrupted her own growing sense of inadequacy.

“Indeed you’re not…” he sighed and stood, gesturing for her to do the same. It surprised her, but she was glad to get off of the hard, far too clean and shiny floor. “You were found in the possession of a sabre that belongs to me. How did you come by it and what were your intentions with it?”

Pressure returned to her temple then and this time she felt something probe inside of her head. She immediately tried to fight it. The pressure became less bearable with every second she attempted to withhold access to her thoughts. It was gone as quick as it came and Kylo Ren lifted his hand in a –hadn’t she known any better– pacifying gesture towards the girl who stood here, breathing heavily and looking very, very angry.

“Do not resist, it’ll make it more unpleasant for you.” He informed her. “I just want to know whether I may trust your word.”

His phrasing did something to her. The reality of being stuck in a fortress with evil mages, the fact that she had almost died. It made her take a step forward, made her eyes fill with hot, angry tears, made her bold!

“Who do you think you are, demanding proof for _my_ trustworthiness when you’re the one hiding behind a mask?”

 _Kriffing hypocrite!,_ she thought as non-quietly as she possibly could, hoping that it’d have his ears ringing.

When she realized what she had just done, it was too late and she would not have taken back her words for all the portions in the world. He’d do away with her once he felt like it, she knew. Why would she have wished to prolong her inevitable fate?

Her surprise when coming face to face with Kylo Ren only seconds later might be imaginable. Her inability not to stare wouldn’t be a source of astonishment either, for Kylo Ren was not how she would have imagined him.

He was young or at least younger than she had thought possible. His skin was pale, with several birthmarks scattered over his face. The fact that his eyes were dark did not surprise her in the least, it did go too well with his dark robes and the mane of dark hair. His features were irregular but not unpleasant. Not what you’d expect from the nameless villain from fairy tales that carried as far as Niima.

Against her expectations of his monstrous eyes, she found no cruel gleam in them. The dark orbs were indeed filled with something akin of softness, of vulnerability. They shook her to the very core.

The corner of his full lips turned into a smirk while she was still gawking at him. She looked away quickly, angry with herself.

“Tell me about the thief.”

His voice almost had the audacity to sound calm. But, why wouldn’t he be? His life wasn’t on the line!

“He is horrible at adapting to living in the desert and enjoys walks at dusk.” Rey offered, staring at anything but him, her words clipped and uncaring. She wouldn’t allow herself to be intimidated, not even when he raised a hand slowly, stretching his fingers and almost touching her temple with the palm of his hand.

“He is said to possess a map that leads to a man called Skywalker. If you saw it, I ask you to tell me –to show me– what you saw.”

Rey huffed, relief warming her insides.

“I was shown no map.”

He could try and catch her in a lie as much as he wanted, as long as she was able to tell the truth. When magic engulfed her this time, she felt it. Her limbs became stiff and she couldn’t move. Something brushed against her mind gently and she tried and failed to turn her head to see whether his hand was indeed touching her now. Not able to do so, she could just see his hand from the corner of her eye. Sure enough, it was still a few inches away from her skin.

“…who sent them then? Where are they now? I can see that there were two…”

Rey’s eyes widened and all of her capacities and strength went into shielding her thoughts. Concentrating on the soft probes that allowed him access to her mind, she tried pushing them away like flies.

He had not lied when he had told her that resistance would cause her pain. Her attempts to fight him resulted in creating a heavy pressure in her head that made her ears ring and her eyes water.

“…you’re a lonely one... Still, you would not have left… You’re anxious to return…”he said softly, stepping a bit closer. “Why would you? I can see the lakes you dream up at night, why remain in the desert?” She felt his fingers ghost over her cheek and it took all her strength not to glare at him. Rey didn’t want to look at him. His eyes unsettled her more than the soft touch. “Personally, I would recommend the lakes south of Naboo. You’d enjoy them, I think.”

Rey began fighting harder. The lakes she liked to imagine were hers! She tried again to push him out, to no avail. As if on cue, he turned his attention to a different corner of her mind.

“…the Resistance… You wonder what they might be like… A disappointing group of miscreants, I assure you!”

“Get out of my head!” she said again, concentrating her need to have him out of her head and pushing against something she couldn’t see.

His stance eased slightly and he took half a step back, looking at her thoughtfully, his dark brows pulling together in a frown. Had she looked at him, Rey would have seen his eyes narrow when he tilted his head to the side slightly.

“So, it was your sole intend to bring back my property? To help your friend?” he wondered and she glared without answering, looking him in the eye for the first time. She still felt him inside of her mind, among her memories and thoughts. “They are going somewhere, aren’t they? Did you hear who would help them?” Their eyes still locked, she felt him probe her and again she tried to push him out, not wanting him to know what she had heard. Her attempt to force him out was interrupted by bewilderment when suddenly he was thrown backward several metres, landing on his back.

Rey stared at the mage for a second, him staring back at her, before she whirled around and dashed for the door.

Her fingers, outstretched to yank open her means to escape, froze just like the rest of her.

“…Not just some lonely scavenger, are you?” she heard his voice from behind her.

\--- 

Finn still found himself clutching his arm during his and Poe’s journey. The pain had been gone completely since one day, but he till thought that he felt the burning in his veins. On finding Rey and the sword missing the morning after he had told her the story of his plight, he had worried sick for the girl. His arm had still hurt slightly, but he had found himself capable of thinking straight.

It had been Poe who had dragged him away, convincing him that the Knights of Ren knew where they’d find them thanks to their master’s kriffing pet.

At first, he had refused, trying to tell Poe that they had to follow Rey, take her back with them. The idea of this young, stubborn, brave girl suffering from the same pain he had endured drove him crazy. He had insisted, had argued, to no avail. Poe had been adamant and would not stay at Niima for another hour.

During Finn’s weakened state he had been easy to fight, but now, he was furious with Poe.

“She might be dead!” he snapped for the up-tenth time.

“Rey decided to save you, Finn. Endangering yourself will not exactly honour her intention now, would it?” the handsome man replied finally. It did shut Finn up for a moment there, but it didn’t make him one bit happier with the whole situation.

“Still… If it hadn’t been for me…”

At that, the other man had wrapped an arm around him, pulling Finn against him. The solid comfort of this, had the younger man close his eyes.

“Listen to me; None of this is your fault.” soft lips pressed against cheek. “This is dark magic and weird curses and organized terror we’re up against and I will not stand by and watch you eating yourself up over this.”

He pulled back and his warm eyes held Finn’s, glistening intensely.

“She knows too little, Finn. She is a scavenger and as far as I can tell, she’s an expert at taking care of herself. I am thankful to her, believe me I am, but think about it! Her bringing the sword back to Ren will probably not get her in trouble. She’ll toss it at some guard and run and sooner as you know it, she’ll be back in the desert.”

Finn bit his lip, not sure about this. His gaze drifted over the countryside that drifted by as they travelled towards their destination. Ren could be cruel…

“If he kills her…”

“That girl survived the desert and from what you told me, she did a fine job at it too.” Poe huffed, good-humouredly. “We’ll probably have to be more worried about Ren!”

“It’s not funny.” Finn berated the other man, who gave him an apologizing look. “You don’t know her like I do. She is a good person, a strong person.”

“Finn…” Poe sighed, closed his eyes and licked his lips. He knew he had gone too far just as well as Finn knew that his boyfriend had only meant to cheer him up. “I am sorry.”

The dark-skinned young man nodded.

“I know…”

Another pause.

“I am really sure that she’ll be fine, though. She’s tough that one.”

It was Finn’s turn to sigh.

“Don’t I know that too…”

 ----

“I’ve come to a decision regarding your fate.”

Kylo Ren stood in the middle of Rey’s room while she had made sure to keep as much space as possible between the two. Had it been possible, she would have crawled into the wall just like he and his knights crawled into shadows.

After he had been knocked off his feet, he had grabbed her and whirled her around to face him. Instead of pure anger, he had appeared oddly fascinated. A little agitated, maybe, his facial expressions running away with him, but not in a way that seemed murderous to her.

For a moment he had simply looked at her, before reaching out for her face. Everything had went black and the next thing she knew, she woke up on her bed, no Ren, no guards, no silly birds in sight.

Now, he simply stood there, mask back in place without continuing. Was he waiting for an answer? Might a well try.

“…What will you do to me?”

“My knights are sure to find the traitor and his friends. Since we cannot be sure of your involvement–“

“You read my mind!” she hissed and he tilted his head at her.

“You are obviously more than a scavenger… who tells me that you aren’t able to shield your thoughts from me?”

“I am no one!” was her frantic reply. She didn’t know what had happened in the hall, had not an inkling of how she had sent him flying. He could not possibly believe her some kind of hidden mage, when she was a scavenger, a no one from the desert.

“We’ll see about that… Until I may rest assured that you will be of no harm to the First Order, you’re my guest!”

“You can’t just keep me here! I want no part in any of this.” She snapped, desperate tears in her eyes again despite herself. Maker, she couldn’t recall a time she had had tears in her eyes as often as in the last couple of days. The tears brought a blush to her face. This wasn’t her. Rey was better than this!

Kylo Ren cocked his head to the side once more. Then, very slowly he approached her. “I saw it, remember? The lonely nights and how cold this loneliness made you feel.” She stared at him, glad not to look at his unsettling eyes full of confusing vulnerability. His mask might remind her of some dangerous beast, but at least it was a truthful representation.

“The bird asked to pay you company during your stay. I granted his request and he will remain by your side during the day.”

“I want to go home!” she fumed, forgetting her fear for a moment, pushing herself off the wall and stalking towards him. “This whole thing has nothing to do with me.”

Rey would have hit him, but again, her movements froze.

He stepped closer, regarding her.

“Calm yourself. I wish you no harm. It would be better for you to reconsider your approach on keeping it that way.”

Her hazel eyes glared at him without her replying. She had no wish to converse with him.

“Rey… I take pride in being honest. You ought to know that much about your host, I suppose. So when I say that I mean no harm, you may take my word for it. Maybe you will repay this honesty with the courtesy of telling me how you hid your magical potential from me?”

“I don’t have magical potential, I told you that before!” she grounded out.

“I assure you that I did not throw myself on the ground earlier.”

Rey closed her eyes. This had confused her as much as it obviously did him.

“Had I known about it, survival in Jakku desert would have been easier, wouldn’t it?” she argued and he appeared to take her words into account.

“You are not wrong.” He mused. “So– you had no idea?”

His voice sounded awed by this, calm and collected.

\--- 

_What a waste! What a blatant and miserable waste of talent and potential!_

_She wasn’t lying to him, he knew. This girl –Rey– had had no idea that she was capable of wielding magic. Yet, she had been able to haul him back several metres. That had been a surprise and while he had been furious first, her facial expression had told him more than reading her mind would have. This had startled –scared– her._

_What she said made sense. Had she known about her abilities, had another trained her, life would’ve been more comfortable for her, even at a destitute place such as Jakku. But here she stood with a hungry look on her face and slightly too skinny to be considered healthy._

_It was sad really…_

_The thought had come unbidden and before he knew what was happening, he had already reached out have his hand hover in mid air as if to touch her shoulder._

_He froze._

_Yanking his hand away as if he had been burnt, he whirled around, stalking towards and through the door._

_None of this would’ve happened without that damned bird and that traitor!_

 


	8. That's One Messed-Up Prism!

Chapter 8

 

Her eyes flew open to a sound she couldn’t identify, her mind not quite up to speed after being so rudely torn out of sleep’s sweet embrace. In her confusion, she presumed the sound coming from the door and whirled around to stare at it only to find it still closed, the nightstand standing against it. Another tap made it apparent that the source of the tapping sound came from behind her and when Rey turned once more, she found the pet of her captor sitting outside on her windowsill.

Both stared at one another for a few moments and when Rey didn’t react as quickly as her feathered visitor would deem appropriate, the stubborn little thing brought his beak against the glass two more times, tilting his head to the side.

“What are you doing?” she demanded, opening the window just a bit.

“And a very good morning to you, too!” he greeted her in his master’s deep voice, sending a cold shiver down her spine. “Let me in, would you.”

Rey abruptly closed the window, not in the mood for the bird. While he had not wilfully harmed her as of yet, he was still Kylo Ren’s pet and the notion of him spending time with her as he saw fit, did not sit well with her. Surely he had been sent to keep an eye on her. Since it wasn’t in her power to do anything about it, she’d have to make her peace with it, now wouldn’t she?! Never having been attacked by the bird, she couldn’t harm him. It wouldn’t be right. Casting a dark look back over her shoulder as she got up, she decided that he was welcome to spy on her. From outside!

Walking towards the door to put the nightstand back into its original position next to the bed, she paused. She’d use the ‘fresher and it would be good to hear when someone were to come in…

Leaving the piece of furniture in place for now, she walked into the adjacent room to wash up, rather happy –though slightly unacquainted– with such an overabundance of water. She hadn’t felt this clean since… well, never mind, she couldn’t even remember.

When she returned, she saw that the bird was still sitting outside, which caused her to throw him an indignant glare. The young woman grabbed the clothes she had been given yesterday and made to slip out of the shift she had worn for bed. Suddenly, a quick movement caught her eye. The very bird that had watched like a –in lack of another term– bird of prey was hiding his head in one of those wide, black wings upon realising what she was doing. Rey frowned. Why would a bird even care?!

Once more, she found herself opening the window slightly, curiosity getting the better of her. Before she could open her mouth and comment on the bird not striking her as the shy type, his now very agitated voice broke the silence.

“Did you learn no modesty?” he snapped and she had to bite back a laugh. The bird’s flustered state amused her and she found him quite endearing with his puffed up feathers. Indeed he looked so soft that she had half a mind to pet him, though his embarrassment still confused her slightly. Peculiar little rascal…

“You can’t just… You shouldn’t…” he continued to rant, but kept stumbling over his phrases. The mere thought of her stripping in front of him appeared to be too much for him and he kept hiding his head in the puffed up feathers on his chest.

Rey couldn’t fight her laughter any longer and the sound startled the bird, making it jump back. He gave her a weird look when she closed the window while still laughing.

 

After she had changed in the fresher to protect the poor bird’s eyes from having a fit over seeing her naked, she found that he had left his post. Filled with a sense of victory, she placed the nightstand back where it belonged. While the girl was certain of her visitor’s return, those few minutes of privacy meant a lot to her.

While she was hungry by now, the sensation was nothing novel to her, so she did what little work she could do, to divert her thoughts from the feeling of an empty stomach. Would she receive food again today? Would they still feed her regularly now that she was in all respects their prisoner? Such thoughts would get her nowhere, nor would dwelling over hunger make it go away. So, Rey set to work, made the bed and was just in the process of rearranging some furniture, when there was a knock at the door.

An automaton walked in, meeting her startled expression, its metallic body polished, a tray with food in its hands. The sight should have made her giddy with joy and it did serve to set her mind at ease. However, the second she glanced away from the tray, her stomach dropped and her former sense of victory dissipated.

The bird sat on the automaton’s left shoulder, sporting as smug an expression as was possible for a bird.

That little poodoo! 

\---

His Knight was late.

As a result, his report to his own master would be delayed and this irked him. His plan had been deemed risky and he needed it to be a success, lest he’d be punished for his reckless waste of opportunity.

While he became impatient, he lacked both anxiety and gladness over fear being unable to grasp him. Both emotions would not have served his purpose of serving his master as best he could, so he felt no need to bemoan their absence.

Snoke had emptied him of such base sentiments when he needed to remain focused and decisive upon being faced with his tasks. Those often included him making rash decisions that could not be halted by morals and ethics. While he didn’t enjoy making innocents suffer, opposition needed to be addressed with utmost conviction and a strict hand. Like wayward children those opposing the true order of the world had to understand. Sometimes only the rod would teach them, no matter how hard it needed to make an impact. He himself had been taught to see the wrongs in his former loyalties in such a manner.

Kylo had come to understand his master’s great plan to reinstall order and eventually, so would the whole world. It was just a matter of time.

As he gazed at his grandfather’s sword –one of his few prized possessions– he perceived the presence of his knight.

“What news?” he asked without turning away from the sword.

The rustling of cloth had him suspect that the Knight chose to report while kneeling in a show of appropriate respect. It wouldn’t have bothered him had he remained standing. Kylo’s knights were aware of the consequences should they question his authority. That sufficed to keep them in line and his ego did not depend on being stroked. He knew that just because a person knelt in your presence, their obedience and loyalty ought not to be unquestioned. Deeds were what mattered and talk was cheap!

“The two are headed towards Takodana Oasis right now. Whether this will be their final destination I do not know. They received several transmissions during the last couple of hours, causing them to change course.” the knight answered matter-of-factly, forcing his voice into a passive drawl. Kylo sensed something and sniffed.

Worry.

“What is it?” he questioned immediately. He had not time for this. Mistakes were prone to happen and though they ought and would be punished, it would not do to simply cover a small breach up only to have it grow into a serious problem.

“I suspect that we may have been detected. Adas is convinced that their reluctance to take a direct route is a common procedure, but…”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed.

“You don’t share his conviction.” It was not a question.

“No, Master Ren. They travelled north-west for two whole days, received the first transmission and continued on, only to drastically change direction a few hours ago upon another transmission.” Kylo heard him swallow heavily. “It may have happened while we tried to interject a transmission from their side. Adas– he may have pushed our luck.”

Kylo’s back remained stiff and still, he did not turn to look at his enforcer. Adas was a few years his own senior, powerful and wise, but too eager for his own good at times. His word was valued by many which had been why he had picked both him and Dhaiv –the man currently with him. He’d question Adas once he returned to determine whether what Dhaiv claimed was true. The older man wasn’t prone to recklessness, while Dhaiv was in a position where he might still feel the need to prove his own worth. Denouncing another for a mistake committed by yourself would be a task easy enough.

“Keep following them for now. Just following. If they suspect anything, they’ll probably change course a few more times. Keep your distance and don’t push your luck again or you’ll both suffer the consequences.”

When Dhaiv had melted into the shadows again, Kylo thought about the pieces of information he had just received. A change of direction could have a lot of reasons and he wasn’t going to jump to conclusions. It was too early for that.

He congratulated himself on the foresight of sending his knights out the very next morning after the bird had returned to him with knowledge of the thief’s whereabouts. Hadn’t he returned this late, Kylo would’ve sent them out to get the map and kill the traitor immediately, but alas, something had stopped him. He had given the traitor his word to allow him two days and falsely placed sense of honour had stayed his hand for one night. It had proven to be enough to almost ensure their escape, but also lured them into a false sense of safety. While the plan had been to gain the map, it would be more of an achievement to present Snoke with the whereabouts of the Resistance’s –the Order’s greatest adversary– headquarters.

Once he had mulled over every possible logical implication, he stood up and left the room. His master would already be eager for his report and just like Kylo, he had never been a man who appreciated being kept waiting.

\---- 

“What would you like to do today?” her unnerving ‘guest’ asked what felt like the hundredth question. At first the young woman had thought that she could get away with ignoring him successfully because he had left her alone while she had eaten her breakfast. Once the automaton had left with the tray however, he had not shut up once.

_Had she liked the food?_

_Was there something specific that she would like to eat?_

_Had she honestly lived off of portions of instant bread as people claimed desert-dwellers did?_

_Who even was that dwarf who had dared to catch him?_

How Kylo Ren, dark mage extraordinaire if the stories held any truth to them, suffered this bubbly, nosy floofball was beyond her comprehension.

“Would you –please!– shut up?” Rey mutters. Truth be told: She did not trust him. His master was a cruel man who would keep her locked up in here for as long as he saw fit and she was certain that her life mattered as little to him as her innocence. The bird was a spy and all attempts to get her to open up to him, were considered to be evidences for her theory.

While her request had him keep his beak shut for a moment, Rey knew better. He would not remain silent.

“Is it true that you can do magic, but have no master?”

There, she had known!

Rey groaned, leaned forward and put her weight onto her arms, bringing her eye to eye with the bird that sat on the ground in front of her.

“Listen! If I answer all your questions so you can go and report back to your master, will you leave me alone?”

The raven remained still for the longest moment of time, stopped moving altogether.

Then, with an abruptness that had Rey sit back up, he raised his wings and made himself as tall as possible by standing up on his thin legs.

“What kind of bird do you take me for?” he sounded positively scandalized by the idea of being thought of poorly.

Rey blinked at him, wondering how to answer that.

“Listen, you don’t have to act all surprised. You are his pet, I know where your loyalties lay!” she huffs, not appreciating her intelligence obviously being judged low enough to be thrown off by some act.

He cawed at her and even that sounded offended, then hopped twice so his back was facing her and waddled away towards a chair, beat his wings once and sat down, still not looking at her. The expression on Rey’s face allowed itself the luxury of giving away how underwhelmed his being in a huff left her.

“I am not talking to you before I get an apology!” she heard him mutter loudly and oh, how she wished the scene in front of her to be brought to perfection by him throwing his head back and raise his beak into the air. Well, as this seemed to be the only way for her to get some peace and quiet around here, she would not spoil it.

She got to her feet and walked towards the bed.

When she heard a low scoff and turned her head, she caught the bird looking away quickly, after having peeked over his shoulder. The girl grinned to herself as she opened the window to gaze out and take in the castle’s surroundings.

To say that it was beautiful would have been a lie, but it was a sunny day while the air was much cooler than in the desert. There were mountains and a bit of greenery –to her personal joy. Had she passed that? Knowing the way help her to escape and escape she would. She had to try! But as it was, Rey didn’t remember much, her mind having been more focused on the pain, so she had no way of knowing her way in those mountains.

Looking down, she flexed her hand, barely feeling a prickle anymore. Her muscles were still a bit soar, but not more than after a hard day’s work, so she supposed this to be a definite improvement.

She’d have to get her hands on some form of transport to get away fast enough. Also, she could not be seen. If they knew in which direction she’d set out to, they could melt into the shadows and re-appear where they liked, just as Kylo had done. Her eyes scanned the castle’s courtyard, but saw no trace of skiffs or hover bikes.

They had to have some means of transportation, right? Or did they forego them due to the fact that they had no use for them?

Too lost in thought, she was startled when a voice by her elbow spoke up.

“You shouldn’t even think of escape. Large beasts live in the mountains and you would probably fall off a cliff while trying to find your way in the dark.” the bird declared sardonically.

“I thought you weren’t talking to me!” she replied easily, her tone as detached as if his accusation did not concern her person.

“I’m not!” he snapped and flew out of the window, leaving her to chuckle to herself as she watched him making his rounds over the ground below. Weird little fellow.

…but in case of what he said to be true, she would have to plan her escape thoroughly. Biting her lip, her eyes followed the bird’s way through the sky.

This would be no problem if she had wings… or was actually capable of doing magic as Kylo Ren apparently thought.

\--- 

“…so Dhaiv Ren and Adas Ren will follow them to the Resistance headquarters as you planned.” his master’s deep voice commented.

Kylo lowered his head.

In the centre of the dark chamber sat a large crystal, a single light throwing a prism at the polished wall behind it, creating the image of an ancient, bald man, his skin grey and stretching over the few features of his face that were not obscured by large, gaping scars.

“Indeed, Supreme Leader.” he affirmed.

“An advantageous outcome, I am sure.” Snoke laughed dryly, but no joy reaching his cold eyes. Ever. It did not bother Kylo. The process of bringing back order to the world left its toll on all of them. Something flicked against his mind like a whip and he straightened his back to the point where it was about to burst. “I sense there is more you have to tell me.”

“The sword that has been stolen could be retrieved.” he answered without hesitation.

“The one that the bird chased after rather recklessly and almost not making it back in time while at it? I remember!” Snoke recalled after pausing. “So?”

“It was brought back by a girl, who is currently kept in the castle.” Kylo continued. “She has magical abilities, untrained and untamed, but stronger than she realises.”

Snoke tilted his head, his cold gaze on Kylo.

“She could be trained. Her abilities would make her an asset to the Knights. Her loyalties are too vague not to be altered with a bit of effort.”

Had the old man brows, one of them would have lifted while Kylo spoke those words.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would suspect you had more reasons of allowing the girl’s continued existence.” Snoke let the words hang in the air for a moment. “She is well guarded of course.”

“I have posted Jord outside her quarters and the bird is to remain close to her.”

The old man’s shoulders straightened.

“Oh?”

“She was the one who saved him in the desert, enabling his save return in the first place. I suppose that to him, it feels natural to be curious about her. It is just as well. Like this he is not in the way.”

Something shifted in Snoke’s face that Kylo couldn’t decipher.

\--- 

The bird had returned after having flown for a few minutes. It had taken post on the chair again and Rey caught him shiver at some point.

“Are you cold?” she wondered, sitting up to close the window. She had been lounging lazily on the bed, trying to enjoy being able to for once. The young woman found that harder than might be imagined.

“I am still not talking to you!” the bird answered instead, causing Rey to scoff.

“Listen, I won’t be taken for a fool!” she paused. “I am not even mad about y–”

He soared over to her, landing on her knee, interrupting her.

“YOU aren’t mad? If I remember correctly, I am one who was as good as called a snitch!” he fumed, glaring daggers at her.

“And I am the one who is a prisoner, so who of the two of us has reason to be mad?” she replied, causing his body to jerk a little. Had he forgotten?

“Well… I suppose this is not easy for you…” he admitted in a small voice, actually sounding like he had not considered her plight. Once more in a short amount of time, she thought him endearing, the way he lowered his head in something that might pass for embarrassment or regret rather adorable. Rey reached out to caress his head, when said head was brought up again and his strict gaze met hers. “But I am not a snitch… nor a spy!” he insisted and she laughed out loud and could not stop at first.

The bewildered look she caught the mage’s pet throw her did nothing to curb her amusement. On the contrary, she began to run her fingers throw his feathers gently, while she kept on giggling. This whole situation was just too ridiculous and her mind probably tried to deal with her situation by relieving some stress by laughter. There could be no other explanation for her sudden outburst!

“Hey! I am not joking!” he insisted.

“Of course not.” Rey giggled, now trying to stifle her laughter by clearing her throat.

“You are weird!” the bird assessed and Rey couldn’t find it in her to disagree.

 

It did take her a few moments to stop her laughter, but it died down eventually. The bird and her were both on her bed and she caressed the soft animal much to his enjoyment. While she didn’t trust him yet, the room felt less lonely and as long as she didn’t tell him too much she should be fine.

“So what do you want to do today?” the animal asked once more, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

“Again with the questions!” she complained, but it had no bite and there was a small smile on her face. “What would I even be able to do in here, hm? Though I would prefer almost anything to sitting here all day. I am not really used to that. It makes me restless.” she mumbled.

The bird thought about this for a moment.

“I could show you the castle?!” he suggested, leaned his head backwards so that she could run her fingers under his beak and over his chest. "There's much to see!"

“I am sure your master would be delighted to find me wander the halls, yeah.” she reminded him smugly, smile still in place.

“I could ask him whether it’s alright!” he continued eagerly, his voice hopeful. In a thoughtful tone that just wouldn't quite fit his usual demeanour he added;  "We will ask Jord to accompany us..."

“You’re bored too, aren’t you?” Rey attempted to change the subject. Getting out of this room might sound tempting, but she didn't want to get in trouble over the raven's antics, have security doubled and thus ruin her chances to escape. She'd have to behave. Of course the bird wouldn't care, since nothing was at stake for him. 

“I am not complaining.” With that he pressed his head into her hand, and she shook her head in disbelief over his antics.

“Be serious, bird.”

He paused, looked up at her and moved a bit closer.

“I’d rather have you like it here and you won't like it when you're bored...” he admitted sheepishly, not meeting her eyes. “It gets lonely and… It would be nice to have someone here that I could talk to.”

There was piteous sadness in his voice that stirred something tender inside of her. She should have known that fearsome mages did not make for affectionate pet owners. Which was probably why he enjoyed her attention to this extend.

“Now, now, wouldn’t your master be… uhm… I am sure he would not like such talk.”

But the bird ignored what she had said, continuing with his confession, still not meeting her eye.

“I sensed you as you came closer, you know? You are the only one who has an aura this warm and bright around here.” He moved closer again, rested his head on her thigh. “That’s why I set out to investigate the other day…”

The young woman frowned.

“My… aura? You sensed… my– aura?” she asked, her voice full of doubt.

“Kylo said that you had magical abilities. I am surprised it took him so long to realize. I was rather sure of your potential on the day back in the desert.”

Rey did not look at him.

“Do you honestly believe, that I wouldn’t have used magic if I had it?” she asked, the mere words tasting of bitterness.

“You did throw over the dwarf!” the bird argued and Rey was quick to shake her head.

“He fell over his own feet or stumbled over the net while trying to kick you.”

The raven gave her a hard look.

“And you believe that to be true?” he wondered, making sure his voice sounded overly sarcastic. “I felt it, Rey! Last night it was clearer than ever.”

“This is ridiculo… hey, wait, you weren’t there!”

“Yes I was! You just didn’t see me. You’re lucky I was there, too, because Kylo was really mad at you when you threw him off his feet.” his voice took a rather smug note with every word that left his beak. Rey grinned. Wasn’t he ever the self-possessed little narcissist?

“I don’t remember you coming to my aid to fight him off.” she paused, amusement reaching her hazel eyes. “Unless I wasn’t able to see that either.”

The bird’s chest did swell with pride.

“Well, I did just that. Can’t help that your pretty eyes are good for nothing! OW!”

Giggling, she had snapped her finger against his head.

“Don’t get cocky!”

His black eyes blinked at her in surprise and for once, he remained silent. He turned his head away, staring at nothing in particular and Rey wondered why he was staring into thin air.

“Jord!” he called so suddenly that he startled the young woman. The door opened and the female knight stepped into the room. Rey’s gaze flicked from her back to the raven, a bit insecure about where this was going. “We wish to take a walk!”

They did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Perry_Downing & Reylorobyn2011 for their willingness to help me come to a decision concerning this story's plot. Kudos to you two, you really helped me along. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter? My muse hasn't been this active and motivated since several months, so I am a bit nervous about this story.


End file.
